Por estar contigo
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Si un alma se niega a salir de su cuerpo una vez su tiempo ha terminado, puede llegar a corromperse ¿Que puede retener un alma en este mundo? Crossover Yami no Matsuei X Gravitation TERMINADO
1. cap 1

Por estar contigo.

By Tenshi Lain

Cap. 1

Está muy oscuro... me cuesta respirar... el humo y el polvo que hay en el aire me obstruyen los pulmones y me resecan la garganta. Y ese peso... no sé que puede ser pero duele. Me siento aprisionado, no me puedo mover. Creo... creo que me ha caído parte del techo encima...

No sé que ha pasado exactamente. Todo iba bien y de pronto... todo empezó a moverse, las luces fallaron y algunos focos estallaron. La gente empezó a gritar, un tremendo estruendo y... oscuridad.

Esto es el fin, se acabó, punto final. Aquí termina mi vida, lo sé, pero... No quiero.

No quiero morir, no quiero dejarle solo, no ahora que tanto me necesita. Si desaparezco sería capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y no quiero que eso ocurra.

Le amo demasiado para dejarlo solo en estos momentos...

Frío y oscuridad...

Es lo único que siento. Ya no hay dolor, ya no me importa el aire cargado, no me importa no poder respirar, ni el calor que indica que cerca hay fuego, no me importa sentir la sangre bañando mi rostro... no me importa nada, porque ya no siento...

Soledad y silencio...

Nunca me gustaron ninguna de las dos. No es que les tuviera miedo, no era eso. Simplemente no me gustaban y siguen sin gustarme ahora que soy mayor, pero ahora... ahora no me importan. Estoy demasiado cansado para sentir aversión por ellas...

¿Que es eso que siento¿una presencia? Hay alguien más aquí conmigo... pero no sé lo que es, no puedo explicar con palabras los sentimientos que despierta en mí. Paz, serenidad, confort... no habla, no la veo, pero la siento... Me pide que le acompañe que vaya a su lado. En verdad me gustaría ir y olvidar todo. El dolor, la soledad, el sufrimiento, la oscuridad, el... ¿amor? No. No puedo olvidar el amor, no quiero olvidarlo... no quiero olvidarle.

Me pide de nuevo que le siga, pero no me muevo. Si me voy ya no volveré... ya no le veré... no quiero alejarme de él.

Por tercera vez me pide que le siga y yo le contesto...

-

¡Hey! Aquí hay otro cuerpo - dijo uno de los bomberos mientras la cuadrilla de rescate escarbaba entre los escombros con la ayuda de los perros.

- Mierda ya van ocho - masculló el jefe de cuadrilla secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga -. Ponle una tarjeta negra y déjalo. Tenemos que encontrar a los supervivientes, ya vendrán después a recoger los cadáveres.

- Es una pena, se ve muy joven... - dijo el hombre mientras colocaba la tarjeta sobre el pecho del cadáver.

De pronto, la mano del que el creyó muerto se cerró sobre su muñeca, causándole el susto más grande de toda su vida. Del grito que dio, todos sus compañeros se volvieron para ver que ocurría.

El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, pero su mirada estaba desenfocada, perdida...

- Oye chico ¿me oyes- llamó el bombero intentando captar la atención del chico ¡deprisa traed una camilla- gritó a sus compañeros - Venga chico, aguanta. Mírame ¡eh! Mírame, quédate conmigo.

Vio como los labios del joven se movían, pero no escuchó lo que dijo. Acercó su oreja hasta su boca intentando comprender el murmullo que escapaba de sus labios.

- aun no puedo morir...

CONTINUARÁ.  
Nota: cuando hay un accidente con muchos heridos, los sanitarios establecen un código de colores para atenderlos. Verde para los heridos leves, amarillos para los que están peor, rojo para los que están graves y negro para los que ya están muertos o no tienen salvación.

Sé que este capítulo es un poco extraño. Pero es el monólogo de una persona que está a las puertas de la muerte. Claro que la identidad de este personaje no será revelada hasta casi el final del fic :P

Si tenéis alguna idea o sospecha de quien puede ser, mandadme un reviw. Aunque de momento es imposible que alguien acierte XD 


	2. cap 2

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Cap. 2

En el mundo que hay más allá de la muerte, hay un organismo encargado de juzgar los pecados que cometieron los vivos antes de morir.

El ministerio de los diez reyes del más allá.

En él existe el departamento central Enma, que está bajo la responsabilidad del Gran Rey Enma, el más importante de los jueces de los muertos.

A los que trabajan allí se les llama Shinigamis, mensajeros de la muerte. Trabajan en el departamento de citaciones y se encargan de los problemas relacionados con los juicios del más allá. A veces durante el periodo que va desde la muerte de una persona hasta el momento de su juicio, las almas se pierden y los Shinigamis son los encargados de buscarlas.

Japón está dividido en 10 zonas o áreas, contando la central Enma en Tokio, unas más tranquilas que otras. A cada área le corresponden dos Shinigamis encargados (puesto que por ley los Shinigamis han de trabajar en parejas)

Sin embargo, el terremoto que había asolado prácticamente todo Japón a principios de mes, había causado muchos muertos y todos los departamentos habían estado saturados de trabajo.

En aquellos momentos, en la división de citaciones...

¿Nos mandó llamar jefe Konoe- preguntó un joven de unos 16 años de grandes ojos verdes.

Si, adelante Hisoka. Pero... ¿dónde está Tsuzuki?

Pues...

Antes de terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y otro chico entró corriendo.

¡Ya estoy... aquí- anunció con la respiración entrecortada.

¿se puede saber donde estabas- preguntó Konoe con el ceño fruncido.

Ah... pues... yo... yo estaba... esto...

¿comiendo pasteles- aventuró Tatsumi.

Je je je... - dijo Tsuzuki con una sonrisa boba y la mano en la nuca.

En fin - suspiraron el secretario y el jefe -. Tenemos un trabajo para vosotros.

Durante este mes hemos estado saturados - Tatsumi les entregó un informe a cada uno -. El terremoto causó muchas más víctimas de las que estamos acostumbrados a tratar normalmente. La mayoría de las almas ya han sido juzgadas, pero ahora queda lo más complicado: las almas perdidas. Con catástrofes de estas magnitudes, no se pueden tener a todas bajo control. Muchas de estas personas murieron de forma tan repentina y violenta, que se niegan a creer que han muerto y no siguen adelante. Aunque sus nombres estén en el kiseki (libro de los muertos), sus almas no abandonan los cuerpos. Esto es muy peligroso. Esos cuerpos no pueden resistir mucho tiempo porque técnicamente "están muertos", si las almas no son retiradas de esos cuerpos a tiempo, pueden corromperse.

Es algo muy serio - comentó Tsuzuki leyendo por encima el informe.

Por lo visto el alma de este chico se negó en rotundo a abandonar su cuerpo... debe de tener un motivo muy poderoso para haber hecho eso - murmuró Hisoka pasando la hoja del informe.

Pero este chico está en Tokio - dijo Tsuzuki pasando a la hoja con los datos personales , no es nuestra jurisdicción...

Ya lo sabemos - dijo Konoe - pero vosotros sois los que menos trabajo tenéis. El terremoto apenas causo estragos en Kyûshû. Es una de las pocas áreas que ya están controladas. Por eso necesitamos vuestros servicios allí.

Además este asunto es un tanto delicado - dijo Tatsumi subiéndose las gafas -. Ese chico no es una persona cualquiera, no será fácil acercarse a él para investigar.

¿no me digas que tendremos que ir de incógnito- dijo Tsuzuki emocionado con ojitos grandes y brillantes.

Pues si - contestó el secretario.

¿de que- preguntó Hisoka muy desconfiado. Aquello de los disfraces le daba mala espina. Siempre que tenían que ir de incógnito se arrepentía.

Ya habéis visto la ficha. El chico trabaja en el mundillo de la música así que... Tsuzuki se hará pasar por un representante de la discográfica Recorder. Y tú Hisoka por músico.

¿tu sabes cantar- preguntó el Shinigami de ojos violetas con curiosidad.

No - dijo tajante el rubio mirando a Tatsumi con el ceño fruncido ¿a caso esperaba que él...?

¿entonces- insistió Tsuzuki al ver que nadie parecía dispuesto a contestar.

En el grupo de música al que pertenece el sujeto, hay una baja y Hisoka cumple las características adecuadas para ese puesto.

Ah... - murmuró Tsuzuki preguntándose que puesto sería ese.

Aquí tenéis toda la información que pueda haceros falta para vuestra tapadera - dijo el secretario entregándoles otra carpeta -. Partiréis mañana temprano rumbo a Tokio. Eso es todo.

Está bien - dijeron mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Un momento - dijo el jefe Konoe con tono serio.

¿Si- preguntó Hisoka desconcertado. El hombre se limitó a darle un papel doblado por la mitad. El chico lo desdobló con curiosidad y una gota bajó por su cabeza al leer lo que ponía.

A poder ser que los pasteles sean de miel en vez de pera - puntualizó señalando la lista con todos los dulces que le tenían que traer de regalo.

Los dos Shinigamis salieron del despacho y se encaminaron hacia su sección.

Este hombre no cambiarírió Tsuzuki leyendo la lista.

Por su parte, Hisoka observó la fotografía del chico al que tenían que investigar. No había nada sospechoso o extraño, claro que aquella foto no era muy buena la verdad. En sus datos personales tampoco había nada revelador.

¿Qué te tiene atado a este mundo- se preguntó Hisoka.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Y aquí presento el cap 2! Aunque sigue sin saberse la identidad del "fallecido", al menos se intuye que fue lo que pasó.

Como el cap 1 era así de raro, no puse disclairment (tampoco es que hiciera mucha falta -'), pero ahora si: los personajes de Yami no Matsuei no son míos sino de Yoko Matsushita. Solo los utilizo porque me vino un arranque de inspiración y los necesitaba :P No gano nada con esto (salvo marear a mi hermana y a los lectores/as XD)

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los "Candidatos a difuntos" y empezará el Crossover je je je...

¡Arigato por leer mis paranoias¡Ja nee!


	3. cap 3

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Yo solo los he cogido porque me moría de ganas de escribir algo sobre Yami, pero como solo he leído los 7 primeros tomos y no tengo mucha idea de la serie en general, decidí hacer un Crossover con Gravi (aunque de esta serie solo he leído los 5 primeros y resúmenes que he encontrado en Internet sobre los capis del anime ¡y montañas de fics XD)  
Espero que no seáis muy crueles con los reviws ;;

Cap. 3

Tokio, edificio N-G Records 9:30 AM (parece el cartelito de "Expediente X" XD)

En una de las salas de reuniones, se encontraba un hombre alto, de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola alta que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

. Damned brat... Where is he? - mascullaba.

. Venga K, no te pongas así. Seguro que está al caer - intentaba calmarlo un hombre con traje sobrio y gafas.

. Mas le vale - dijo el rubio acariciando su estimada magnum con mirada desquiciada.

. Venga tranquilos - dijo un joven de cabellos largos y rojizos dejando su móvil sobre la mesa - dice que está en la entrada, que enseguida sube... ¡auh! - se quejó el joven al agacharse para dejar su teléfono en la mochila que tenía al lado.

. ¿Estas bien Hiroshi? - preguntó angustiado el hombre de gafas.

. Si, no es nada Sakano. Descuida - dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, mientras agitaba la mano como restando importancia a la dolorosa punzada que sentía en toda su espalda.

. No podemos descuidarnos - intervino K muy serio -, ya es suficiente tener a uno de los integrantes de Bad Luck hospitalizado. Lo último que nos conviene es tener a otro.

. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé - dijo Hiro con un suspiro.

. ¡LA LI HO, konichiwa! - saludó una voz escandalosa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. El rostro sonriente de cierto pelirrosa cantante apareció iluminando la sala con su sonrisa. Sin embargo esta se congeló al escuchar el chasquido que hizo el seguro de la magnum.

. Llegas tarde - dijo con tono amenazador el americano con el rostro sombrío.

. Lo... lo... lo siento... K... pero... pero es que yo... me dormí... je je - tartamudeó nervioso.

. ¿No pudiste dormir anoche o... no te dejaron? - dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa divertida.

El rostro de Shuichi pasó por todos los tonos de rojo, confirmando así las palabras del guitarrista. K suspiró mientras volvía a enfundar su arma.

. Al menos has llegado a tiempo - comentó.

. ¿aun no ha llegado? - preguntó Shuichi dejando su mochila sobre la mesa y sentándose al lado de Hiro.

. Estarán al caer - comentó Sakano consultando su reloj -. Quiero pediros que os comportéis. No le hagáis enfadar desde el principio. Me han dicho que es un chico con un carácter un poco... explosivo.

. Traduciendo: que tiene muy mala leche - comentó Hiro con una sonrisa.

. Algo así - dijo el hombre de gafas -. Pero es muy bueno, me sorprendí mucho cuando le hicimos la audición. En verdad se le da bien el teclado.

. No me gusta esto - dijo Shuichi -. Es como si estuviéramos dejando de lado a Suguru.

. Suguru no podrá salir del hospital hasta dentro de un mes más como mínimo - dijo K mientras se recargaba en la mesa con los brazos cruzados -. Bad Luck lleva un mes inactivo y ahora que vosotros dos ya estáis más o menos recuperados, tenemos que volver con los ensayos.

. Pero sin Suguru en los teclados...

. Por eso precisamente buscamos a otro pianista para que le sustituya mientras esté de baja - dijo Sakano colocándose bien las gafas -. No será algo permanente tan solo mientras Suguru no este recuperado.

. ¿y no puedes decirnos nada de ese tipo? - preguntó Hiro mientras jugueteaba con un boli que había sobre la mesa.

. Bueno, lo cierto es que no hace mucho que está en el mundillo y no se sabe mucho de su vida personal. Su representante se encarga de tener su vida privada bien en secreto.

. ¿por qué me miras a mi? - preguntó Shuichi incómodo.

. Si te sientes acusado, será por algo - dijo Hiro burlón. Shuichi solo hinchó los mofletes en señal de enfado.

. Es un chico bastante serio y muy responsable. Vendrá bien tener a alguien centrado.

. No puede ser más serio que Suguru ¿no? - comentó Shuichi en voz baja a Hiro para que los otros dos no lo oyeran. Pero el chasquido del seguro de la pistola le hizo saber que si le habían oído.

. Quiero seriedad en este asunto, please.

. Si... si... - dijo un tembloroso Shuichi mientras le pedía a todos los dioses que alguien lo salvara de la ira de su manager.

Y como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado y algún dios bondadoso se hubiera apiadado de él, la puerta se abrió distrayendo la atención del americano. Shuichi suspiró aliviado al no tener la pistola de K ante las narices.

. Buenos días - saludó el presidente de N-G Records con su habitual sonrisa. Detrás de él iban otras dos personas que ninguno había visto antes.

. Buenos días señor Seguchi - dijo con una inclinación Sakano.

. Permitidme presentaros al que será el sustituto de Suguru, Hisoka Haguro - dijo señalando a un muchacho rubio de unos 16 años - y él es su representante Asato Tsuzuki - ahora señaló al otro hombre que era tan alto como K o puede que un poco más -. Ellos son Sakano, productor de Bad Luck. K-san que es el manager. Hiroshi Nakano, guitarrista y Shuichi Shindo cantante.

. Mucho gusto - dijo Hisoka con una formal reverencia.

. Encantado de conoceros - dijo Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa.

La primera sensación que Shuichi se llevó de aquel par fue que parecían buena gente, pero que su futuro compañero de banda parecía un poco hueso. Demasiado serio en comparación con su manager. En ese momento los ojos de Hisoka se clavaron en los suyo y Shuichi se estremeció. Aquellos grandes ojos verdes eran tan fríos...

. ¿Shuichi? - le llamó Hiro dándole un leve codazo.

. ¿Eh?

. Te están hablando - dijo mirando señalando a los demás.

. Ah... perdón estaba distraído...

. Para variar - se burló Hiro.

Shuichi intentó sonreírle siguiendo la gracia, pero su sonrisa no pareció nada natural. Volvió a mirar a Hisoka, pero sus miradas no se encontraron de nuevo.

. Haguro no hace mucho que entró en el mundo musical, pero destaca entre los del gremio. Hasta el momento a trabajado con grupos no muy conocidos pero no por ello le falta talento. Espero que os llevéis bien.

. No se preocupe boss, de eso me encargo yo - dijo K con su mejor sonrisa y una mano sobre su fiel magnum.

. Muy bien, los dejo en tus manos - dijo Tohma resuelto -, tengo una reunión importante en 15 minutos. Si me disculpan.

Y Tohma se fue. Sakano y K se pusieron a explicarle a Hisoka todo lo referente a los ensayos, los turnos en la sala de grabación y todo lo demás. Shuichi y Hiro se quedaron un poco al margen.

. Oye ¿qué te parece? - preguntó Shuichi.

. Se ve buen tío, aunque algo serio. Como Suguru. Tal vez le pase como a él y se suelte con cuatro cervezas - dijo Hiro riendo al recordar el espectáculo que había montado el chico de cabellos verdosos durante la fiesta de fin de año, cuando se fueron todos a un karaoke.

. Dudo que sea así - murmuró Shuichi muy serio sin apartar la mirada del nuevo. Tenía algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero no sabía el que.

. Muy bien vamos a hacer un ensayo para ver que tal tocáis todos juntos - anunció K dando una palmada en el aire con una gran sonrisa.

. Una vez estuvieron todos en la sala de ensayos cada cual se dirigió a su puesto. Hiro cogió la guitarra e intentó pasarse la correa por los hombros, pero una punzada de dolor en la espalda le hizo desistir.

. ¿le ocurre algo a Nakano en la espalda? - preguntó Tsuzuki preocupado.

. Su herida aun da guerra - explicó K. El rubio estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados -. Durante el terremoto de hace un mes, Bad Luck estaba en pleno concierto. La sala se desplomó como un castillo de naipes. A Hiroshi le cayeron encima varios escombros y uno de los focos que cayeron se incendió cerca de él. Le quemo parte de la espalda. Esta prácticamente restablecido, pero aun se resiente...

. Entiendo - murmuró Tsuzuki.

. En realidad ninguno de los tres salió indemne - comentó Sakano -, pero el que se llevó la peor parte fue Suguru.

. ¡ya estamos listos! - anunció Hiro desde la sala insonorizada.

. Muy bien cuando queráis.

Primero empezó un solo de guitarra por parte de Hiro, no tenía tanta fuerza como antes, pero teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que cogía la guitarra tras el terremoto no se le podía exigir más. Shuichi cantó con toda la energía que le caracterizaba, aunque perdió un poco el ritmo cuando Hisoka empezó a tocar. En verdad que se le daba bien al condenado. No tenía nada que envidiarle a Suguru, aunque se notaba un "algo" en su forma de tocar. Algo que Shuichi no supo que era, pero que ahí estaba, en cada nota que tocaba. Como el fantasma de un sentimiento muy profundo...

Al terminar la canción, K y Sakano estaban muy satisfechos con aquella primera prueba. En verdad había química.

. Muy bien, no ha estado mal para ser la primera - dijo Sakano - ¿por qué no tocáis otra?

. Está bien.

. ¡Venga vamos allá - dijo Shuichi alzando un brazo en alto, pero de repente su mirada se puso borrosa y sin darse cuenta sus rodillas se doblaron hasta que dieron en el suelo.

. ¡Shuichi! - exclamó Hiro acercándose a su amigo.

. Tranquilo no es nada - dijo intentando ponerse en pie inútilmente.

Se quedó quieto intentando recobrar fuerzas para incorporarse, pero de pronto sintió que lo levantaban en brazos. Al mirar se dio cuenta de que Tsuzuki lo llevaba en brazos como si nada. Lo dejó sentado en una de las sillas de la sala.

. ¿seguro que estas bien? - le preguntó. En sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación. Fue en ese instante que Shuichi se percató de algo: los ojos del representante eran del mismo color que los suyos, pero de una tonalidad más eléctrica.

. Si, no es nada. Enseguida se me pasa - aseguró Shuichi. Le caía bien aquel hombre.

. Es obvio que por hoy no podremos continuar - dijo Hisoka, que permanecía detrás de los teclados.

. Pues no - dijo K pasándose una mano por la nuca -. Por hoy es suficiente, pero mañana os quiero a todos aquí a las 9 o'clock ¿ok?

. Descuida aquí estaremos - aseguró Hiro.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Yujuuu ¿qué tal?

¡Capi 3 arriba! Espero que os guste... y que os desconcierte je je je... ¿Quién será la persona a la que los Shinigamis han ido a buscar¡aaaaahh¡la respuesta en el capitulo 12! (es que el fic tendrá 13 capis, ya lo tengo escrito :P)

Por cierto: Haguro era el primer apellido que la autora pensó para Hisoka, pero al final le puso Kurosaki (lo pone en el tomo 6, hay una "ficha de personajes" al final). No es que me guste mucho, pero necesitaba que Hisoka tuviera otro apellido y pensé que ese le iba bien. Ya veréis más adelante porque el cambio de nombre y porque solo se lo cambio a él.

P.D. No se que le pasa a esta página últimamente, pero no me admite los guiones en los dialogos, por eso pongo puntos. espero que no os confundaa la hora deleer.

Reviws:

hakuusui: me alegro de que te guste ji ji ji

Zekhen-angel: tienes razón, Yuki y Hisoka se parecen mucho (pobrecitos míos T.T) espero que te siga gustando mi fic y que no me odies por liar tanto la trama.

Crazy-Xion: Que cada uno/a tuviera una hipotesis sobre la identidad del "fallecido" era mi intención, pero... ¿quien acertarÿ

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: me alegro de que te guste mi historia pero... no diré quien es hasta el finaaal :P

Ayumi Warui: se que Shuichi parece la respuesta más obvia, pero... je je je... en esta historia voy a dar tantos motivos en favor de los tres componentes de Bad Luck, que espero que nadie lo tenga claro (soy malvada XD)

¡Matta ne!


	4. cap 4

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 4

Shuichi abrió la puerta del piso y entró procurando no hacer ruido. Se quitó los zapatos con cuidado y caminó de puntillas hasta el salón. Sin embargo, todas las precauciones por no hacer ruido se fueron al traste, cuando tropezó con una revista que alguien había dejado en el suelo cerca del sofá.

. Ay, ay, ay... - se quejó sobándose la nariz - ¿quién demonios ha dejado esto aquí? - murmuró mientras cogía la dichosa revista y la examinaba - Ah, fui yo... - se contestó con una gota en la cabeza.

. ¿Se puede saber que haces? - dijo una voz molesta a su espalda. Como si aquello hubiera sido el pistoletazo de salida en una carrera, Shuichi se levantó y corrió hacia el escritor.

. ¡Yukiiii! - exclamó abrazándolo. Pero tal fue el enviste que lo tiró al suelo.

. ¡Se puede saber que haces, baka! - dijo molesto intentando incorporarse.

. Te he echado de menos - dijo con voz melosa.

. Pues yo no - dijo con tono frío y los ojos cerrados por el dolor que el golpe le había causado en sus cuartas traseras.

. Yuki... - al mirar al cantante se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de empezar con uno de sus berrinches. Así que decidió cortar antes de que empezara.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia si hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos. El arranque de berrinche, fue olvidado por Shuichi al instante y solo se dejó besar.

. Has llegado muy temprano - comentó Yuki cuando se separaron.

. Si, bueno. K no quiso forzarnos mucho el primer día... - comentó Shuichi poniéndose en pie.

. ¿El loco de la magnum siendo considerado? - se extrañó Yuki arqueando una ceja.

. Ten en cuenta que Hiro aun no está bien del todo - dijo Shuichi dándole la espalda mientras buscaba en su mochila.

. Y tu tampoco - le dijo acercándose -. Dime la verdad.

. Por cierto, hoy ha venido el chico que sustituirá a Suguru...

. Shuichi -dijo Yuki a modo de advertencia. El pelirrosa suspiró.

. Solo me mareé un poco. No fue nada, en serio.

. Recuerda que los médicos te dijeron que fueras con calma - le recordó el escritor mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

. Ya lo sé - dijo Shuichi agachando la cabeza. No le gustaba que lo riñeran así.

Yuki le levantó el rostro con una mano y le dio otro beso. Se había prometido no volver a hacerlo llorar, pero no podía evitar reñirlo sabiendo que su salud estaba tan delicada. Había sentido tanto miedo.

Cuando se enteró de que la sala de conciertos se había venido abajo, sintió que el mundo también se le venía encima. Durante día y medio no se habían tenido noticias de ningún miembro de la banda. Jamás sintió una espera tan angustiosa... Cuando la ambulancia por fin los llevó al hospital, fue de los primeros en acudir.

Los médicos no les permitieron ver a ninguno de los tres y les dijeron que sus estados eran extremadamente graves, que las primeras 24 horas eran cruciales, pero que aun así, su recuperación no estaba para nada garantizada.

Las horas en aquella sala de espera fueron una auténtica tortura. Los minutos parecían no avanzar y los médicos y enfermeras que pasaban por allí no les daban ninguna información. Por más que Mika le insistió de que se fuera a casa a descansar, pero él no le hizo caso. No iba a marcharse. Si Shuichi despertaba quería ser el primero al que viera y si no despertaba... simplemente no soportaba aquella idea, pero si llegaba a suceder, no quería que se lo comunicaran por teléfono.

Cuando por fin salió un médico anunciándoles que Shuichi había recuperado la conciencia, se fue directo a su habitación sin hacer caso de las enfermeras que le decían que no debía ir.

Al entrar le sorprendió un poco la imagen de Shuichi, completamente quieto y rodeado de máquinas y tubos. Pero pese a todo, la sonrisa que le dedicó su pequeño cantante al verlo, lo reconfortó como nunca.

Fue en aquel mismo instante que se prometió que haría todo lo posible para no perder aquella sonrisa.

. ¿Yuki? - la voz de Shuichi lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se había quedado perdido en sus recuerdos mientras lo abrazaba.

. ¿mmh?

. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

. Nada ¿has dicho que ya tenéis sustituto para Suguru? - "si le doy pie a uno de sus interminables monólogos dejará de interrogarme" se dijo Yuki encaminándose a las cocina para hacer algo de comer. Estaba hambriento.

. No digas sustituto, suena como si Suguru ya no fuera a volver - le reprochó sentándose en una silla mientras Yuki sacaba cosas de la nevera para prepararse un sándwich -. Solo estará con nosotros mientras Suguru está de baja.

. Como sea - dijo Yuki sin volverse a mirar.

. Bueno, pues se llama Hisoka Haguro, yo diría que debe de tener unos 16 años, pero es demasiado serio para ser tan joven.

. Que tu fueras un cabra loca a los 16, no implica que los demás también.

. Muy gracioso te veo hoy - le reprochó Shuichi, pero Yuki se limitó a dedicarle una de aquellas sonrisas que derretían al cantante -. El caso es que es muy buen músico, aunque tiene algo... raro.

. ¿Raro¿cómo que?

. No, sabría como decírtelo. Es más bien una sensación, o un presentimiento... con su representante no es así, también le noto ese "algo" pero no es igual.

. Seguramente serán imaginaciones tuyas - dijo Yuki dejando un sándwich ante Shuichi y otro para él.

. Tal vez - dijo el pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros -. Aunque me gustaría saber de donde los sacó Tohma.

CONTINUARÁ...

Eeeeehh... si lo sé, este capítulo es corto y cutre. Lo siento, pero más bien es un capitulo de relleno. Para aclarar lo que sucedió en el dichosos terremoto (bueno más bien después), desde el punto de vista de Yuki.

Y aquí tampoco aclaro nada sobre nuestro "Candidato a difunto" pero ya lo dije, aun falta para eso :P

¡Para compensar os cuento un chiste!

Están dos amigas hablando y una le dice a la otra:

. ¿Qué crees que la gente le ve de interesante al fútbol?

. Pues no sé. Eso de ver a 11 tíos en pantalones cortos persiguiendo una pelota no tiene mucha gracia... Lo que si que estaría bien sería ver a 11 tíos en pelotas corriendo detrás de unos pantalones.

No sé si os hará mucha gracia, pero yo me reí mucho cuando me lo contaron XD

Neko-chan: No le hagais caso. Mi hermana está loca -.-

Ah ¿y tu no?

Reviws:

Haruka/Shuichi: Me alegro de que te guste. Me gustaría actualizar más veces, pero solo puedo conectarme los fines de semana un rato (es un acuerdo que tengo con mís padres) ¿Que te hizo pensar en K y Ryuichi O.O?

Ally-Tsukasa: je je Pues ya ves hice una rifa y le tocó a Suguru XD No, es broma, despúes de pensarlo mucho decidí que fuera él por... algo que vendrá más adelante :P

Zekhen-angel: Aquí tienes el capi 4 (no hay que impacientarse, "la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia" o eso dicen) ji ji la verdad es que poner a Shu y 'Soka-chan en el mismo fic, puede llegar ser... peligroso. No es broma.

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR¿Shuichi y Hiro¿y por que no Suguru? je je je...

Rya: Aquí tienes otro. los tres integrantes de Bad Luck se vieron sumidos en el accidente y los tres salieron perjudicados así que... ¿Cual será

¡Ja nee!


	5. cap 5

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 5

. ¡Ya estoy aquí! - dijo alegremente Tsuzuki entrando en el pequeño apartamento que habían alquilado mientras estuvieran en Tokio.

. No hace falta que grites tanto - reprochó Hisoka.

El chico estaba sentado en el sofá repasando los informes del caso por enésima vez. Lo cierto es que el apartamento estaba muy poco decorado, pero para el poco tiempo que iban a estar, no necesitaban más (y para variar el presupuesto no daba para más).

. Traje pollo para cenar ¡y tarta de manzana de postre! - anunció el mayor con una gran sonrisa.

. Aja... - murmuró distraídamente.

. ¿algo nuevo? - preguntó Tsuzuki casi en su oído mientras se inclinaba por detrás de él para ver los papeles. La repentina cercanía de su compañero lo sobresaltó haciendo que los papeles volaran de sus manos.

. ¿Como tengo que decirte que no hagas eso! - dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger los documentos.

. Lo siento - se disculpó ayudándolo a recoger. Recogió la fotografía y la observó muy serio - ¿conseguiste notar algo?

. No mucho, la verdad. Sakano está permanentemente al borde de una crisis nerviosa, K tiene el genio muy corto, el presidente, el señor Seguchi, tiene una personalidad muy fría y manipuladora tras esa fachada de sonrisa encantadora. Hiro está pasando un verdadero calvario con las heridas de su espalda por mucho que intente disimular y a Shuichi no le caigo muy bien aunque tú si le simpatizas. No son datos que nos sirvan de mucho, la verdad...

. Pero es una forma de empezar. Tenemos que conocer a la gente que le rodea para averiguar el motivo que le retiene en este mundo. Además si sigue mucho más tiempo en estas condiciones, su alma se corromperá.

. Ya lo sé - dijo Hisoka mirando al techo sentado en el sofá. Tsuzuki permanecía sentado en el suelo con la fotografía en las manos. Las personas a las que había conocido aquella tarde eran muy agradables, no le extrañaba que no quisiera marcharse. La dejó sobre la mesa con el resto del informe y preguntó.

. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar el piano?

. ¿a que viene eso ahora? - preguntó Hisoka arqueando una ceja.

. Tengo curiosidad y si no te pregunto, nunca me cuentas nada - dijo haciendo morritos. Hisoka suspiró.

. Empecé a los cinco años. Mi madre insistió mucho. A mi no me desagradaba al principio, pero después empecé a cogerle manía y al final lo dejé.

. ¿y eso?

. Nunca fui lo bastante bueno a los ojos de mi madre. Me harté de que me lo restregara por la cara y dejé las lecciones de piano.

. Vaya...

. No te sientas triste, no fue una perdida tan grande.

. Pero a mi me parece que tocas muy bien. Además no nos habrían escogido para esta misión si no fueras bueno - dijo Tsuzuki con su mejor sonrisa intentando reconfortar a su compañero.

. Voy ha preparar la cena - dijo Hisoka levantándose para que Tsuzuki no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Le abochornaban los sentimientos del mayor y que le alabara. Nunca le habían dicho halagos durante su vida, y cuando se los hacían no sabía muy bien como actuar.

. ¿te ayudo? - preguntó.

. No, déjalo. Tengo hambre y no quiero que acabemos llamando para encargar una pizza.

. ¿qué quieres decir con eso? No voy a estropear la comida- dijo Tsuzuki molesto.

. Aun recuerdo la "cena" que preparaste aquella vez que vinieron Saya y Yuma a cenar. Los retortijones me duraron una semana.

. Ah, eso... - dijo algo sonrojado. Hisoka, como shinigami que era, tenía buena capacidad de recuperación y si le había costado tanto librarse de aquella gastroenteritis, era porque en verdad le había sentado mal - ¿y si hago una ensalada?

. Bueno - dijo sacando la sartén del armario - pero no te pases con el vinagre.

. Tú tranquilo - dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho con pose orgullosa.

Hisoka prefirió morderse la lengua y no contestar. Aunque tampoco perdió de vista los movimientos de su compañero, para evitar que le echara azúcar en vez de sal y cosas así. Con Tsuzuki en la cocina nunca se sabe...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Duele... duele mucho... me oprime el corazón y apenas me deja respirar... se me nubla la vista..."

Los ahogados jadeos resonaban en toda la oscura y solitaria habitación. Una respiración entrecortada y ronca, como si hubiera algo en la tráquea que no dejara pasar el aire... la luz de la luna a penas marcaba la silueta de los muebles otorgándoles un aspecto casi inexistente.

Se colocó de lado para ver si así el dolor disminuía, pero cada movimiento, por leve que fuera, era una tortura. Apretó los ojos mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

"No aguantaré mucho más este dolor. Es como si mi cuerpo se rompiera desde dentro... como si no pudiera seguir vivo..."

Un doloroso espasmo lo hizo quedar aun más encogido en su posición fetal. Gotas de sudor empapaban su frente.

"pero no... No moriré... no ahora... Me niego... aunque tenga que soportar este horrible dolor... No moriré... no le dejaré solo... porque... le amo..."

CONTINUARÁ...

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

Je je... este es tan corto como el anterior. Pero tenía que ser así.

El final de este capítulo es otro monólogo de nuestro "difunto" No lo está pasando bien precisamente.

¿un chiste?

"-¡Capitán¡Capitán¡Que nos hundimos!"

"-¡Calla idiota, que estamos en un submarino!"

Reviws:

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste, thank you.

l'XimiChan'l: Nena ¿de donde has sacado ese Nick? O.O? me gusta :D Ya ves en vez de un rubio salió otro y en este capitulo al reves :P

¡Matta ne!


	6. cap 6

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 6

. Buenos días - saludó alegremente Shuichi al entrar en la sala de ensayos.

. Hola - dijo Hiro distraídamente mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

. Buenos días Shindo - saludó a su vez Tsuzuki con una gran sonrisa, Hisoka ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de las partituras que estaba examinando.

. Llegas un poco justo - comentó Hiro -, has tenido suerte de que K esté hablando con Seguchi.

. En realidad me lo he cruzado al llegar - dijo Shuichi apenado.

. ¿y sigues de una pieza? - preguntó Hiro.

. Es que he venido con Yuki... - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

. Así que tu príncipe azul te rescató - dijo Hiro pinchándole una mejilla con un dedo.

. Deberíamos empezar a ensayar - dijo Hisoka en voz alta mientras se ponía en pie.

. Eso es cierto, si K llega y no nos ve haciendo nada...

Shuichi fue hasta el micrófono y esperó a que los otros estuvieran listos. Miró de reojo a Hisoka, en verdad que tenía una mirada muy fría. Casi tanto como la de...

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Shucihi sintió algo extraño, como un escalofrío, aquellos ojos en verdad lo turbaban. Apartó la mirada incómodo y se centró en lo que tenían que hacer.

El ensayo se desarrolló con normalidad, hasta que de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo.

. Lo siento - se disculpó Tsuzuki. Al parecer se había apoyado en una de las mesas y esta había cedido bajo su peso. Era gracioso ver a aquel hombre tan alto sentado en el suelo rodeado de papeles.

. ¿no sabes estarte sin destrozar nada? - dijo Hisoka visiblemente enfadado.

. Oh, vamos. No es para tanto - dijo Hiro mientras ayudaba a Tsuzuki a levantarse.

. Si lo es - insistió Hisoka con la misma mirada fría -. Tsuzuki es como el caballo de Atila, por donde pasa arrasa.

. Mira que eres cruel... - se quejó el mayor con lagrimillas en los ojos.

. Venga, venga... haya paz - intentó mediar Hiro.

. Con él no puede haberla - dijo Hisoka saliendo de la sala de ensayos visiblemente enfadado.

. ¿pero que le pasa? - preguntó Shuichi molesto con la actitud del pianista. Tampoco era para ponerse así.

. Que tiene sueño - contestó Tsuzuki -, se pone muy irascible cuando no duerme. No se lo tengáis en cuenta.

Shuichi y Hiro intercambiaron una mirada confundida ¿sueño? Bueno tal vez...

. ¿hace mucho que conoces a Haguro? - preguntó Hiro.

. ¿a quien? - preguntó Tsuzuki colocando en un montón las hojas recogidas.

. ¿cómo que a quien? A Hisoka.

. ¡Ah! Hisoka - dijo Tsuzuki algo nervioso - es que nunca le llamo por el apellido je je... Y de conocerlo hará como tres años, más o menos.

. Es bastante tiempo - dijo Hiro - debes de conocerlo bien.

. Lo cierto es que a veces tengo la sensación de que no se nada de él. Es muy reservado. Pero es un buen chico. No le tengáis en cuenta esas rabietas - dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Los otros dos se la devolvieron, no podían negarse. Dejaron la sala de ensayos y fueron a la de personal en busca del otro. Les sorprendió encontrarlo sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza entre los brazos y profundamente dormido.

. ¿Veis? - dijo Tsuzuki acercándose y levantándolo - cuando coge el sueño, no hay quien lo despierte, lo mejor es dejarle dormir - dejó al chico en uno de los sofás con cuidado - ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar mientras?

. Muy bien - se apuntó Hiro que ya sentía un agujero en el estómago.

Shuichi fue a coger su cazadora, pero antes se quedó mirando a Hisoka. Aquella expresión tan serena y a la vez... triste, ya la había visto antes. Era la misma que Yuki tenía al dormir.

. Shuichi - llamó Hiro desde la puerta.

. Si, ya voy - y los tres salieron de la sala.

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

En el despacho del presidente de N-G Records se encontraban Tohma, K, Sakano y Yuki. Tohma quería hablar con su cuñado, pero antes tenía que hacer un comunicado a los otros dos.

. Esta mañana fui a ver a Suguru - dijo el presidente -. Al parecer pasó muy mala noche. Pero ahora se encuentra estable. Su recuperación sigue siendo muy lenta. No estamos seguros de que pueda salir antes de un mes del hospital. Así que la estancia de Haguro no está definida ¿Qué tal se lleva con los demás?

. Es un chico muy reservado y serio, pero muy buen trabajador. No hay de que preocuparse - aseguró K.

. Perfecto - dijo Seguchi satisfecho -. Aunque era lo mínimo que podíamos esperar de alguien que viene en nombre de Hijiri Minase. Es un músico muy reconocido y nunca se equivoca a la hora de apreciar el talento de alguien.

. Será mejor que regresemos al estudio - dijo K -. De lo contrario, seguro que se toman un descanso antes de hora.

Sakano y K salieron del despacho dejando solos a los dos rubios.

. ¿De que querías hablarme? - preguntó Yuki mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

. De Shuichi - el escritor arqueó una ceja ¿a caso se iba a poner ahora a sermonearle por su relación? Bueno lo cierto es que desde antes del terremoto que no había tocado el tema, ya tocaba.

. ¿de que exactamente? - dijo con frialdad preparándose para cualquier ataque por ese lado. Pero se quedó sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

. ¿cómo pasó ayer la noche?

. ¿a que te refieres?

. Por la tarde le dio un desvanecimiento, se recuperó enseguida, pero quería saber si después se volvió a encontrar mal.

Yuki guardó silencio unos segundos mientras daba una calada a su cigarro. Shuichi le había dicho que solo había sido un mareo. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él después.

. Llegó a casa tan escandaloso como siempre - dijo Yuki tras expulsar el humo -, cenó bien y luego durmió toda la noche de un tirón ¿quieres saber algo más?

. No quería molestarte - dijo Tohma con su eterna sonrisa -. Pero ten en cuenta que tengo que velar por mis inversiones. Tener a Suguru hospitalizado y a Hiro medio inmóvil por la lesión de su espalda, es suficiente.

. No te preocupes - dijo Yuki apagando el cigarro en el cenicero y poniéndose en pie -, ya sabes que Shuichi es indestructible.

. Lo sé - admitió Tohma.

. ¿dónde están ahora? Tengo que hablar con Shuichi - preguntó a punto de salir del despacho.

. Deben de estar en la sala de ensayos o en la de personal. Te acompaño... - pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Tohma tubo que contestar - ¿Si? Ah, señor Nakai. Precisamente tenía que hablar con usted, espere un momento - tapó el auricular del teléfono y se volvió para decirle a su cuñado que acababa enseguida. Pero Yuki ya se había ido - Este Eiri... ¿Señor Nakai? Si, escuche con respecto...

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

El rubio escritor bajaba en el ascensor hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la sala de grabación destinada a Bad Luck. Pensaba en porque Shuichi no le había dicho la verdad sobre su mareo. Frunció el ceño. Desde que lo conocía se quejaba por cualquier malestar que le asaltara, aunque fuera un cortecito con el borde de una página.

Pero desde el terremoto, se había vuelto mucho más reservado en ese aspecto. Tal vez era para no preocuparlo más. Después de aquello Yuki había sufrido una recaída. La preocupación por el cantante había causado que su úlcera volviera a sangrar y tuvo que estar ingresado un par de días. Shuichi se había sentido muy culpable cuando se enteró.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él salió al pasillo. Iba pensando en todo aquello cuando un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo. Miró a derecha e izquierda, pero no había nadie por allí. Aquella molesta sensación aun persistía, hacía mucho que no la sentía... ¿por qué ahora tan de repente?

Por instinto caminó hacia la puerta que tenía a su derecha y la abrió. Era una sala de personal, de aquellas que usaban los grupos para descansar entre ensayo y grabación o para comer. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo cerca del sofá. Allí había alguien durmiendo, un chico rubio de unos 16 años... pero aquel chico...

Hisoka abrió los ojos de golpe y los clavó en los dorados de Yuki. El escritor volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío en la espalda.

. ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Yuki muy serio.

. ¡Ah, por fin despiertas!

Yuki se volvió y se encontró en la puerta con Sakano y otro hombre al que no había visto antes. Era bastante alto (1,80 le calculaba), cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos violeta eléctrico.

. ¿has dormido bien? - preguntó el desconocido.

. Es una forma de decirlo - contestó Hisoka pasándose una mano por el pelo para arreglarlo un poco. Después volvió a mirar a Yuki.

. Yuki-san ¿ya ha terminado de hablar con el presidente? - preguntó Sakano.

. Es obvio - dijo Yuki algo seco - ¿dónde está Shuichi?

. Hablando con K - dijo algo apenado el hombre de gafas.

. No pensé que se enfadaría tanto por ir a almorzar - se lamentó Tuzuki.

. ¿cuántos pasteles te comiste? - preguntó Hisoka.

. Lo normal, cuatro - dijo como si fuera obvio.

. Eso son dos horas de almuerzo, normal que se enfade - dijo Hisoka poniéndose en pie.

. Ah, permitid que os presente - dijo Sakano - él es Hisoka Haguro, el nuevo pianista - el muchacho le tendió la mano.

. Eiri Yuki - contestó el escritor estrechándola. No pasó inadvertido el extraño gesto que hizo el chico, como si le doliera tocar a Yuki.

. Su representante Asato Tsuzuki - continuó Sakano sin percatarse de nada.

. Encantado - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Yuki los observó a ambos muy serio. Aquellos dos tenían algo que no le gustaba nada... aunque no podía explicar porque, simplemente lo sentía.

Un gran alboroto en el corredor los sobresaltó a todos. Alguien venía corriendo y chillando. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura entró corriendo.

. ¡lo siento K¡enseguida me pongo a trabajar! - gritó Shuichi, pero se quedó quieto al reconocer a su amado - ¡Yuki! - exclamó lanzándose en plancha sobre el escritor.

Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caerse tras esa envestida. Yuki miró de reojo a los dos sospechosos sujetos. Tsuzuki sonreía alegremente ante la escena y Hisoka estaba colorado hasta la raíz del cabello con la mirada fija en otra parte.

. Vaya, tenemos visita - dijo K volviendo a enfundar la pistola -. Me temo que hoy ya no vamos a poder trabajar más - se lamentó K mirando el reloj - ni Hiro ni Hisoka están en condiciones.

. Yo estoy bien - se defendió el chico de ojos verdes.

. Hasta hace un rato estabas totalmente Out, no te has despertado ni con los tiros de advertencia que he dado. Y en cuanto a Hiroshi... - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - Mejor marcharos - dijo resignado.

Se despidieron y cada cual se fue en dirección a su casa. En el coche Shuichi no paró de hablar alegremente. Pero Yuki tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Aquellos dos...

. ¡Yuki! - exclamó Shuichi intentando llamar su atención.

. ¿Mmmh?

. Qué si te encuentras bien.

. Perfectamente - dijo el escritor parándose en un semáforo.

. ¿Seguro? Estas como ausente ¿te preocupa algo?

Yuki iba a contestarle que nada y que dejara de preguntar, pero entonces recordó algo.

. ¿por qué no me dijiste que ayer casi te desmayas?

. Ah... bueno, solo fue un mareo de nada, se me pasó enseguida. No quería preocuparte, además tienes la entrega en dos semanas...

. Esa excusa es muy estúpida hasta para ti - dijo Yuki. Shuichi puso cara de puchero y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, Yuki lo silenció con un beso. Cualquier protesta voló de la mente del cantante al momento.

El semáforo cambió de color y Yuki arrancó el coche sin decir nada más.

. Por cierto.

. Si - dijo Shuichi hinchado de felicidad.

. El nuevo músico...

. ¿Hisoka? Es muy serio para tener solo 16 años ¿verdad? Bueno Suguru también lo es, pero no tanto. Tsuzuki por otra parte es todo lo contrario. Es muy divertido y gracioso ¡y tendrías que haberle visto cuando fuimos a almorzar¡se comió tres tartas de manzana enteras el solo! Y yo que pensaba que tu eras goloso...

. ¿no sabes nada más de ellos?

. Pues no mucho la verdad - aceptó Shuichi -. Tsuzuki es representante de Hisoka desde hace unos tres años, o eso nos dijo. Pero no sé donde han estado trabajando antes ni nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

. Por nada - ya habían llegado al edificio en el que vivían y Yuki estaba aparcando el coche.

. Si preguntas es por algo ¿qué ocurre? - insistió Shuichi tozudo. Pero un nuevo beso lo hizo desistir de su interrogatorio.

. ¿subimos o piensas pasarte la noche en el coche?

. Aah... si, vamos - dijo Shuichi al reaccionar.

CONTINUARÁ.  
.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

¡OHAYO¿Cómo va la vida? Una semana más, aquí me tenéis chinchando je je... Ahora Yuki ya conoce a nuestro par de shinigamis favoritos, aunque no le han causado muy buena impresión que digamos...

Lo de Hijiri, pues bueno. Hisoka y Tzusuki necesitaban referencias en el panorama musical y quien mejor que el clon de Hisok... digo un famoso violinista :P Ah, otra casa curiosa que nada tiene que ver con e fic ¿os habéis fijado que en el manga el búho máscota-experimento-compañero de Watari va encogiendo a medida que pasan los tomos? Lo digo en serio, en el tomo 2 cuando se pone en el hombros de alguien, es tan grande como su cabeza y en el tomo 7 (que es hasta donde he leído) apenas es más grande que una pelota de tenis.

Se encoge igual que yo T.T

Reviws:

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: No, no, no aun no es tiempo :P Gracias por tus palabras.

'l cRaZyxIoN l': Gracias por explicarme lo de tu Nick y aquí tienes otro capi

Aliena-Wolf¿y por que no puede ser Suguru? ten en cuenta que aun está hospitalizado. ¿algo entre Tsuzuki y Hisoka? pues no exactamente, la verdad es que eso tenía pensado ponerlo en la secuela de esta historia, ya lo verás más adelante

luna-tejedora: Si lo sé soy malvada muajajaja... pero si no ¿de que otra forma hubiera podido meter a los personajes de Yami y los de Gravi en el mismo fic? Actualizo este fic a la vez que el de Gravi y el de yugioh. Solo puedo conectarme una vez a la semana, así que tengo que aprovechar bien el tiempo :P No es que Shuichi le caiga mal a Hisoka, pero le recuerda demasaiado a su compañero y porso lo exaspera tanto XD Me alegro de que te gustaran los chistes (En realidad eran para reyenar espacio porque los capis me quedaron cortitos :P)

¡bye, bye!


	7. cap 7

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 7

Ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada a Bad Luck y seguían sin tener pistas sólidas sobre las causas que ataban a aquella alma al mundo de los vivos. Hisoka en verdad que empezaba a desesperarse con aquel caso, nunca habían tenido tantas trabas. Por su parte Tsuzuki no estaba nada angustiado (ya se sabe como es este hombre...), además ver a Hisoka tan entregado con algo que no estuviera tan relacionado con el trabajo, era reconfortante. Por mucho que el chico se quejara una vez fuera del estudio, se notaba que disfrutaba tocando.

Lo que no acababa de cuadrarle, era la extraña actitud que tomaba con Yuki cada vez que se cruzaban. En realidad los dos tenían la misma mirada fría y penetrante y cuando se encontraban por los pasadizos se echaban cada mirada... pero tan pronto lo fulminaba con la mirada, como se ponía colorado. Cuando Tsuzuki le preguntaba, el chico solo negaba (y a Hisoka no es recomendable insistirle).

Se encontraban en medio de un ensayo, o lo habían estado hasta hacía unos minutos. Shuichi estaba cansado y había empezado a rezongar. Con K no se podía tontear ni pedir descansos, así que el rubio americano, ya había desenfundado su arma y ahora apuntaba al cantante.

. Shut up, vuelve al micrófono - amenazó con su mejor mirada de sádico.

. Venga K, solo diez minutos...

. No. Llevamos retraso con respecto al planing...

. Pero...

K se puso a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Todos se agacharon intentando esquivar la trayectoria de las balas. Por desgracia Tsuzuki se despistó. Cayó de rodillas al suelo apretando los dientes.

. ¡Tsuzuki-san! - exclamó Shuichi asustado.

Hisoka fue el primero en acercarse y examinarlo. K estaba tan pálido, que Hiro temió que se desmayara. Él nunca disparaba a dar...

. No es nada, solo un arañazo - informó Hisoka dándole una toalla a su representante para que se tapara la herida -. No harán falta puntos siquiera. Un poco de desinfectante y una gasa.

. ¿Seguro? - preguntó Shuichi intentando mirar la herida, pero bien fuera por casualidad o a propósito, Hisoka estaba justo delante.

. No te preocupes - dijo Tsuzuki poniéndose en pie con una gran sonrisa que hasta a Shuichi se le hizo un poco falsa - soy duro de pelar. Voy al baño...

. Enseguida te llevo el botiquín - dijo Hisoka mientras los dos salían de la sala.

. ¿Ves por qué Sakano te dice que uses balas de fogueo? - dijo Hiro dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con un suspiro - Cualquier día vamos a tener un disgusto.

. Ya lo sé - dijo el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente, en verdad que se había asustado.

. K - llamó Shuichi que había estado mirando los impactos de bala en la pared - ¿cuántas veces has disparado?

. Seis... he vaciado el cargador - dijo volviendo a poner más balas - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

. Aquí solo hay cinco - susurró volviendo a contar los agujeros.

. ¿Los has contado bien? - preguntó Hiro acercándose a la pared y contando.

Ambos muchachos palidecieron al darse cuenta de que la sexta bala, tendría que estar justo en el mismo lugar en el que había estado Tsuzuki.

Shuichi salió corriendo en busca del moreno. Tal vez Hisoka se hubiera equivocado al examinar la herida y no le hubiera dado la importancia que tenía en realidad, pero... por todos los santos ¿cómo podía no encontrar grave aquella herida¡Tsuzuki tenía una bala en el estómago!

Tras recorrer el pasillo, llegó al baño y abrió la puerta para ver si encontraba allí al representante. De ser así, pensó con un escalofrío, esperaba encontrarlo inconsciente en el suelo y tal vez rodeado de sangre. Pero no fue así.

Tsuzuki estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos apoyados en el lavabo y la cabeza gacha. El grifo estaba abierto, Shuichi suspiró aliviado. Si estaba de pie, no podía estar tan grave como imaginaba. Dio un paso dentro del baño sin hacer ruido, iba a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando miró el reflejo en el espejo. El rostro de Tsuzuki estaba medio oculto por su flequillo, así que no pudo distinguir su expresión. Pero lo que si que pudo ver, fue su camisa desabrochada y el agujero de la bala en su vientre ¡era enorme¿cómo podía ser que no hubiera caído desmayado por el dolor?

Dentro de la pila vio la toalla que Hisoka le había dado, completamente empapada de sangre. Era increíble que siguiera en pie. Shuichi ni siquiera respiraba por la impresión que se había llevado.

En aquel instante Tsuzuki exhaló un suspiro mientras llevaba una mano hasta la herida. La carne desgarrada empezó a juntarse y lentamente la bala fue expulsada de la herida. El casquillo calló en la palma de Tsuzuki y la piel recubrió el músculo sin dejar marca alguna. Tsuzuki abrió los ojos levantó la bala para examinarla y sonrió.

. Mira que escuecen estas cosas - murmuró con una sonrisa.

Pero esta se esfumó cuando vio a Shuichi a través del espejo. El cantante estaba mortalmente pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y el labio inferior tembloroso.

. Shuichi - llamó Tsuzuki en un susurro al darse la vuelta.

. ¿cómo... como puedes haber...?

. Shuichi espera, deja que te explique - dijo dando un paso hacia él.

Una señal de alarma sonó en la cabeza del pelirrosa y sin dar tiempo a nada, se fue corriendo por el pasillo. No podía ser... lo que acababa de ver era imposible, nadie podía curarse tan rápido... nadie...

Su vista empezó a nublarse, las piernas no pudieron sostener el peso de su cuerpo y calló de bruces en medio del desierto corredor. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraron pudo ver una silueta acercarse y unos fríos ojos mirándolo...

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

. Shuichi... Shuichi... Shuichi despierta...

¿Quién le llamaba¿para que le molestaban? Estaba cansado quería dormir un poquito más...

. Shuichi ¿Quieres hacer el favor de abrir los ojos? - ese era Hiro ¿Qué hacía Hiro en su casa?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Allí estaba Hiro mirándolo muy preocupado, también K, Sakano, Tsuzuki... de pronto todo le vino a la mente: los disparos de K, la bala que faltaba, la escena del baño... miró a Tsuzuki espantado e intentó ponerse en pie. Pero el brusco cambio de posición lo hizo volver a marearse.

. Oye, tranquilo amigo - dijo Hiro ayudándolo.

. Pero es que...

. Menudo susto nos has dado - le interrumpió Hiro -. Hisoka te encontró tirado en medio del pasillo cuando ibas a ver a Tsuzuki. Te caíste redondo antes de llegar al baño.

. ¿Como? - preguntó desconcertado. Él había llegado al baño ¿verdad? Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos fueron directos al vientre del moreno.

. No te preocupes, es un arañazo sin importancia - Tsuzuki levantó su camisa y le mostró la gasa pegada con esparadrapo que le tapaba la herida -. Ni siquiera necesito puntos, Hisoka sabe mucho de primeros auxilios ¿verdad?

Shuichi miró al chico de ojos verdes que le observaba desde el otro lado del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Aquellos ojos tan fríos eran los mismos que había visto antes de desmayarse...

. No tienes fiebre ¿verdad? - preguntó de golpe Hisoka.

. ¿Fiebre? No - dijo con una mano en la frente - ¿por que?

. Estuviste chapurreando cosas sin sentido cuando te encontré.

. ¿No me digas que estabas soñando? - preguntó Hiro risueño.

. ¿Soñando? - repitió Shuichi para si mismo. Lo del baño... ¿lo había soñado? Bien pensado, tenía que haber sido un sueño ¿cómo iba una persona normal sacarse una bala y cerrar una herida de esa forma? Tenía que ser un sueño por fuerza. Tal vez no debió ver X-men 2, seguro que era por eso.

La puerta se abrió en aquel momento y Yuki entró yendo directo a Shuichi.

. Hola Yuki - dijo Shuichi levantándose algo vacilante.

. ¿Qué ha pasado?

. Nada, solo me mareé.

. De eso nada - intervino Hiro molesto con la actitud de su amigo - te caíste redondo al suelo.

Shuichi le miro con cara de decir "bocazas".

. ¿Es cierto? - dijo Yuki muy serio.

. Si, pero ya estoy bien. No fue nada, en serio.

Yuki no parecía muy convencido. Cogió a Shuichi de la mano y se lo llevó hacia la puerta.

. Nos vamos a casa - dijo secamente.

. Pero el ensayo... - dijo Shuichi mirando a sus compañeros de trabajo.

. No te preocupes por eso ahora - dijo Tsuzuki con su radiante sonrisa - lo más importante es la salud, hay que cuidarse ¿verdad? - añadió mirando a Yuki. El rubio no le contestó. Estaba deacuerdo con sus palabras, pero aquel tipo seguía sin gustarle ni un pelo.

. Tsuzuki-san tiene razón - dijo Sakano -, vete a casa y descansa. Mañana es domingo, así que aprovecha para descansar.

. Está bien - aceptó Shuichi.

Yuki le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ambos salieron del estudio.

. Ok. Recojamos y marchémonos, por hoy ha sido bastante - dijo K con un suspiro. Ahora que empezaban a coger un cierto ritmo con los ensayos...

. Hisoka - llamó Hiro mientras recogían los instrumentos.

. ¿mmh?

. ¿Tienes algún problema?

. ¿con que? - preguntó desconcertado con la pregunta del guitarrista.

. Con Yuki y Shuichi. Cada vez que los ves juntos giras la cara ¿te molesta su relación?

. No tengo ningún problema con su relación - dijo encaminándose hacia el otro lado de la habitación para hablar con K y Sakano.

Hiro frunció el ceño, no le creía. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que Yuki iba al estudio y se encontraba con Hisoka, el muchacho se sonrojaba ¿acaso él...?

. ¿Problemas? - Hiro se sobresaltó al salir tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki.

. No, ninguno... - murmuró volviendo a mirar al chico de ojos verdes.

. ¿Has discutido con Hisoka?

. No es eso, pero...

. ¿si?

. ¿te has fijado en como se sonroja cuando ve a Yuki?

. Claro, pero no te preocupes - se acercó y le dijo en tono confidencial -, no le gusta ese escritor.

. ¿cómo lo sabes? - insistió Hiro. Le había costado bastante aceptar la relación de su amigo con aquel témpano de hielo, y ahora no quería que sufriera porque alguien se interpusiera entre ellos - ¿te lo ha dicho él?

. Lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa -. No le des más vueltas.

El hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a los demás. Hiro los observó en silencio. En verdad eran un par de personajes curiosos... ¿podía confiar en las palabras de Tsuzuki?

CONTINUARÁ.  
.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-

Bien otro más. Ya hemos pasado el ecuador del fic, vamos justo por la mitad.

Este capítulo ha sido un poco movidito ¿eh? Pero siempre he dicho que K se llevaría un disgusto algún día con su manía de disparar por nada. Y en este caso el que ha recibido ha sido Tsuzuki (para variar XD). Una aclaración. Lo que dice Shuichi de la película X-men 2... hay una escena en la que a Lobezno le disparan un tiro en la frente y al cabo de unos segundos la herida empieza a cerrarse y la bala sale. Me inspiré en esa escena para lo que ocurre en el baño y por eso después Shuichi se convence de que todo lo soñó. Pensó que había recordado la película.

Y lo de la peculiar reacción de Hisoka ante la presencia de Yuki... je je je... lo explicaré en el próximo capi.

Reviws:

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: je je me alegro de tenerte tan intrigada y en cuanto si yuki investigará a los shinigamis... ya lo verás XD

luna-tejedora: Si creo que k les da demasiados descansos a los chicos, pero ten en cuenta que aun están medio combalecientes, no es cuestión de quemarlos antes de tiempo. la verdad es que tanto Yuki como Hisoka han sufrido de una manera bastante similar ¿será porque los dos son rubios? XD

Ayumi Warui¿Yuki con poderes? mmh... ya verás :P El chiste que me cuentas si me lo sabía, me lo contaron en un maratón de chistes cortos (50 chistes en menos de 5 minutos, casi no llego al baño XD). Por cierto, le he dado a Neko tus saludos y se ha puesto a jugar con ellos como si fuera una pelota de lana. Es broma XD

Chibi-Kaisie: Pues ya has visto más que yo. no he podido echarle el guante al anime, pero si al manga ¡Hasta cuando piensan retrasar la publicación del tomo 8! No es justo lo anunciaron para Febrero T.T Suelo actualizar una vez a la semana todos los fics que estoy subiendo (los sábados por la tarde hora española) y si este fic lo tengo completo, aunque estoy pensando en hacerle una segunda parte.

¡Ja nee!


	8. cap 8

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 8

. Me parece que Hiro está molesto contigo - comentó Tsuzuki mientras él y Hisoka caminaban por la calle de regreso al apartamento.

. Ya lo sé - dijo el más joven mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos -. Puedo sentir su antipatía desde el otro lado del estudio. Créeme es muy molesto. Es demasiado sobreprotector con Shuichi, casi es enfermizo...

. No seas así - dijo Tsuzuki sonriéndole comprensivamente -. Es normal que se preocupe por su amigo.

. Pero no entiendo porque me ve como una amenaza...

. ¿Y que otra cosa quieres que piense? Cada vez que ves a ese escritor, Yuki, te pones rojo tomate.

. Perdona, pero ya sabes que no es por Yuki - le interrumpió Hisoka mosqueado -. Tu también te sonrojarías si pudieras sentirlo. El afecto de ese chico es abrumador. Jamás he sentido tanto amor dirigido hacia una sola persona - las mejillas de Hisoka se sonrosaron al recordar aquella sensación.

No era que se sonrojara solo con ver a Yuki. Él solo era una parte de la fórmula. Con Yuki siempre estaba Shuichi y cuando ambos estaban juntos, su poder empático se desbordaba. Así de simple.

Ya le era difícil controlarlo cuando solo Shuichi estaba cerca. Ese chico era demasiado visceral, siempre tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y Hisoka podía sentirlos todos a la vez perfectamente. Era estresante, ni con Tsuzuki tenía tantos problemas. Pero cuando el escritor estaba cerca... los sentimientos de Shuichi "ardían" por decirlo de alguna forma y Hisoka siempre se quemaba.

Suspiró resignado, ya no faltaba mucho para terminar la misión. Sería un alivio alejarse de aquel par. Aunque...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. ¿Qué quieres cenar Yuki? - preguntó Shuichi arremangándose y con el delantal puesto.

. Algo comestible - respondió el rubio. Shuichi puso cara dolida por el comentario.

. Mira que estas borde - le reprochó al escritor cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

De acuerdo que no era un gran chef, pero había mejorado mucho, hacía cosas que incluso estaban buenas, aunque no tuvieran buen aspecto.

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y unos labios besaron su cuello. No iba a dejarse enredar tan fácilmente. El enfado no se le pasaría con besos... con esos besos que lo hacían temblar... ¡NO! no era tan fácil... no le iba a... no le iba a perdonar... tan... tan facilm... no...

Se giró y buscó los labios de Yuki con avidez mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. No tenía fuerza de voluntad. Yuki lo cogió por la cintura y lo sentó sobre el banco de la cocina para quedar a la misma altura.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Shuichi le murmuró en los labios.

. Tramposo...

. Lo sé - contestó el rubio volviendo a besarlo y quitándole el delantal de un tirón.

Llevó sus manos hacia el bajo de su jersey y las coló por debajo. Shuichi se estremeció la sentir aquellos dedos tan fríos en su cintura. Pero él no se quedó atrás, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa lentamente sin cortar el beso.

DING DONG...

Shuichi se apartó de Yuki y volvió la cabeza hacia la entrada.

. Llaman... - murmuró, pero antes de acabar la frase Yuki volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso devorador.

. Pues que llamen - dijo entre beso y beso.

DING DONG...

. Otra vez... - musitó Shuichi con los ojos cerrados mientras Yuki besaba su cuello.

. Que vuelvan otro día... - dijo con voz entrecortada.

Shuichi ya tenía la camisa de su koi completamente desabrochada y su jersey no tardaría en acabar en el suelo junto con el delantal.

Un pellizco malintencionado le hizo abrir los ojos y encarar al rubio para protestar, pero la queja quedó muda en sus labios.

. ¡Tatsuha! - dijo sorprendido.

Yuki se volvió rápidamente y pudo comprobar que su hermano estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Shuichi se arregló el jersey a toda prisa mientras su rostro alcanzaba tal grado de sonrojo que parecía brillar.

. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí? Te he dicho mil veces que llames antes de entrar- le espetó Yuki furioso.

. Llamé al timbre dos veces - se explicó el menor de los Uesugi -, pero ya veo porque no me abríais.

. Voy a... esto... voy... - murmuró Shuichi bajando del banco y saliendo de la cocina.

Tatsuha sonrió divertido con la actitud de su cuñado. Se veía adorable tan sonrojado, ese debía ser uno de los motivos por lo que le gustaba tanto a su hermano.

. ¿qué demonios haces aquí? - volvió a preguntar Yuki aun más mosqueado.

. Pero bueno, si fuiste tú quien me pidió que viniera - reclamó Tatsuha sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

. Pero no precisamente ahora.

. ¿y como querías que supiera si era un buen momento o no?

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Yuki encendió un cigarro y exhaló el humo con los ojos cerrados.

. ¿y bien? - apuró Tatsuha al ver que su hermano no decía nada - ¿para que me has hecho venir desde Kyoto? Porque no creo que fuera para hacerme los dientes largos viéndote enrollarte con Shu-chan... aunque no ha sido un mal espectáculo je je... corto eso si - dijo con cara de pervertido.

Yuki lo miró y Tatsuha se calló. Después miró hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar el ruido del agua de la ducha. Se inclinó hacia delante y tiró la ceniza en el cenicero.

. Necesito tu opinión en algo importante - dijo Yuki muy serio.

. Nunca has necesitado mi consejo en "eso", pero si insistes...

. No te hablo de sexo, salido - le cortó Yuki con un suspiro -. Te he llamado porque siempre has tenido más instinto que yo.

Tatsuha se puso serio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

. Ya veo - dijo dando un trago a su cerveza - ¿Y que es exactamente?

. No estoy seguro, pero está dentro de tu campo de trabajo. Por eso te llamé.

. Muy bien echaré un vistazo. A ver que averiguo.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del tiempo hasta que Shuichi salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla.

. ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó al ver a los dos hermanos tan serios.

. Nada importante - dijo Tatsuha poniéndose en pie, al ver que su cuñado no parecía muy convencido le dijo -. Voy a hacer la cena ¿qué os apetece?

. ¿tu cocinas? - preguntó Shuichi sorprendido y automáticamente miró a Yuki.

. Tatsuha se quedará esta noche - dijo llanamente. Ahora Shuichi si que estaba perplejo ¡la de veces que Yuki había montado en cólera porque su hermano se presentaba de improviso¿y ahora le iba a permitir quedarse a dormir sin un solo grito?

. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras estaba en el baño? - preguntó mirándolos como si temiera que algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

. Nada importante - aseguró Tatsuha haciendo un movimiento con la mano como quitándole importancia al tema. Rodeó los hombros de Shuichi con un brazo y le dijo al oído -. Aunque me ha sorprendido como gimes la verdad. Es muy sexy...

Shuichi volvió a sonrojarse ante la mirada divertida de Tatsuha.

. ¿no decías que preparabas la cena? - dijo Yuki con tono seco y mirada cortante a su hermano.

. Que si, ya voy. Vamos Shuichi, tú me ayudas.

Y se llevó al pelirrosa a rastras a la cocina. Yuki suspiró resignado. No aguantaba la presencia de su hermano en casa, pero no tenía alternativa en aquellos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se tapaba con una mano la boca apara que su tos no llegara a oídos ajenos. No podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de su verdadero estado.

Se encogió aun más en su escondite del oscuro lavabo con la cara vuelta hacia la pared con la esperanza de que así se amortiguara el sonido.

Con el otro brazo se rodeaba las doloridas costillas. En verdad que dolían. Cuando el ataque de tos se pasó se puso en pie vacilantemente y fue hasta al pila para lavarse la cara. Cuando llevó su mano hasta el grifo se percató de la mancha carmesí de su mano.

"Sangre..."

Una violenta convulsión lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo con los ojos muy apretados para contener las lágrimas de dolor.

"No me queda mucho tiempo... pero tengo que aguantar... tengo que aguantar... tengo que..."

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Super aparición estelar de Tatsuha! Que tío más inoportuno ¿Verdad ¿y que será exactamente lo que Yuki quiere pedirle a su hermano? Aaaaah... ya se verá :P

Hacía tiempo que no ponía el monólogo de nuestro "candidato a difunto" y no está muy claro quien puede ser, aunque ya queda menos para desvelar el misterio.

Reviws:

Chibi-Kaisie: Gracias a ti por leer mi fic. y si que fue un buen susto para Mister K XD

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Si una idea si que tienen, pero aun les queda afinara (yo me entiendo) y en cuanto al enfrentamiento ji ji...

'l CrAzYXiOn l': ahora ya lo sabes, tal vez es una respuesta un tanto ñoña, pero en fin, ser empata con Shuichi cerca no es fácil XD no te mueras, plis, sino no sabrás como acaba la historia. y no se yo si los espíritus pueden usar el ordenador :P

luna-tejedora: lo de las apariciones de yuki por N-G, pues... digamos que tiene un "presentiminto" (ya lo entenderás más adelante) y sí, me temo que entre uno y otro consiguieron que shuichi pensara que todo lo habían soñado (Los shinigamis tiene que cubrir su rastro :P) He visto que has actualizado ¡bien por tí! cundo lea el capi te dejo un reviw ¿si?

Pretty Tana: Si Hisoka es "so cute" cundo duerme (y cunado no también XD) Así que piensas que es Shuichi ¿eh? ya veremos en que acaba la cosa y si has acertado o no. y si, tengo la intención de que el fic sea de final triste (al menos cuando mi hermana lo leyó le cayeron un par de lágrimas. Claro qyue llevaba como seis horas delante de la pantalla y tal vez simplemente tenía los ojos irritados -.-')

Dark-san: me alegro de que te guste y ver que te tengo mordiendote las uñas (a que soy marebada). Me pasaré a ver tu fic y ya te cuento.

Ayumi Warui: ya sabes por que se sonroja, tal vez te decepcione, pero Neko-chan(mi hermana) me amenazó de muerte si ponía a Hisoka con Yuki, aunque de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo. son demasiado parecidos para emparejarlos y yo prefiiero los contrastes fuertes :P ¿Por qué no di ocasión de que Tsu-chan se explicara? Por que Hisoka llegó a tiempo e ideó una buena escusa.

¡matta nee!


	9. cap 9

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 9

El corredor de la 5º planta estaba bastante animado a aquellas horas de la mañana. Era la hora de visitas y los familiares iban a visitar a sus enfermos. La puerta de la habitación 504 se abrió y un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años cabellos rubios y ojos turquesas que llevaba un ramo de flores entró.

. Buenos días Suguru ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

. De aquella manera - murmuró el chico que yacía en la cama.

Suguru estaba acostado en la cama con un brazo escayolado, una venda en la cabeza y una pierna algo alzada con una polea. No llevaba escayola porque por su tipo de fractura, habían tenido que ponerle clavos. Esto significaba que no podía moverse en absoluto.

Tohma le sonrió y dejó el ramo de flores que había traído junto con los demás que decoraban la habitación. Las fans de Suguru enviaban ramos de flores, tarjetas dándole ánimos y todo tipo de regalos cada día.

. ¿cómo va todo por N-G Records? - preguntó el muchacho cuando su primo se sentó a su lado en una silla.

. Bastante bien.

. ¿Tan bueno es mi sustituto? - preguntó con una sonrisa ácida.

. No hables así Suguru, en cuanto te recuperes podrás volver a la banda y lo sabes. Ahora solo tienes que pensar en mejorarte ¿entendido?

. Si, señor - murmuró el chico mirando hacia la ventana.

Tohma lo observó preocupado. Los ánimos del muchacho estaban por los suelos, nada parecía animarlo. Y las noticias que les daban los médicos no eran la más aconsejable para levantarle la moral.

Las últimas pruebas indicaban que sus pulmones se recuperaban muy lentamente y que probablemente, tendría que estar más tiempo ingresado del que se había dicho en un principio. Claro que con aquellas heridas, era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Una viga le había caído encima fracturándole varias costillas, algunas le habían perforado el pulmón. Los médicos habían dudado de su recuperación, pero el chico era tenaz y se había repuesto un poco.

. Suguru... - empezó a decir Tohma pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

. Pase - dijo Suguru mirando hacia allí.

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico al que Tohma reconoció vagamente como a un compañero del conservatorio de música al que iba su primo. El chaval se quedó algo cortado al ver que ya había alguien con su amigo.

. Ah... perdón, no quería molestar...

. No digas bobadas Aki, pasa - le dijo Suguru con una gran sonrisa.

A Tohma le sorprendió el repentino cambio en el ánimo de su primo. Observó al recién llegado con detenimiento. Debía tener unos 17 años, cabello corto y rojizo, ojos claros. Era un poco más alto que Suguru y de constitución atlética (seguramente hacía algún deporte).

. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

. Bien - dijo Suguru sonando muy convincente -. Aki, este es mi primo Tohma Seguchi. Él es Aki Yamimori, un compañero del conservatorio.

. Mucho gusto - dijo el empresario estrechándole la mano. Por sus dedos largos y finos, Tohma supuso que también debía ser pianista.

. Lo mismo digo - contestó el muchacho -. Antes de que se me olvide... - el chico abrió la mochila que llevaba al hombro y sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo - esto es de parte de las gemelas, dicen que esperan verte pronto para darte un achuchón - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

. Vaya par - dijo Suguru algo incómodo.

. En fin - intervino Tohma poniéndose en pie. Sobraba allí, tal vez hablar con un amigo le haría bien a su primo -, yo os dejo. Tengo una reunión en media hora. Vendré a verte otro día.

. Vale, adiós Tohma - dijo Suguru.

. Adiós señor Seguchi - dijo a su vez Aki.

El rubio salió de la habitación tras dedicarles una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Aki se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amigo y cogió un osito de peluche que había al lado en una mesilla.

. Ahora en serio ¿cómo estás? - le dijo muy serio mientras examinaba el peluche.

. Hecho una mierda - dijo Suguru acomodándose en la cama con un gesto de dolor por haberse movido -. No puedo levantarme de la cama ni para ir al baño. Me siento inútil.

. Venga, no hables así - intentó animarle su amigo -, veras como pronto estarás recuperado.

. Eso es lo que me ha dicho Tohma - murmuró Suguru.

. Vaya, ya me han pisado la frase - dijo Aki fingiendo contrariado. Suguru sonrió -. Bueno pero si no te recuperas pronto me traeré a las gemelas para que te "animen".

. ¡Aki! - dijo Suguru sonrojado, el otro solo rió con ganas.

Al final Suguru le devolvió la sonrisa mansamente. Aki siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír, era un gran tipo y un buen amigo... uno de los pocos que tenía.

Se habían conocido cuando empezaron el tercer año de conservatorio, poco antes de que Tohma le pidiera que se uniera a Bad Luck. Aki había estado estudiando en un conservatorio de Hokkaido, pero se había trasladado para estudiar en Tokio. Era un chico muy extrovertido y parlanchín, le caía bien a todo el mundo, y por alguna extraña razón habían congeniado enseguida.

Cuando tocaban a dúo estaban perfectamente compenetrados, incluso los profesores estaban sorprendidos. Cuando le dijo que iba a formar parte de una banda, Aki se alegró mucho por él y le apoyó en todo. Le escuchó cuando se quejaba de Shuichi (su primera impresión no había sido muy buena) y después le aconsejó como tratar con él. En verdad que Aki era un gran tipo.

¿Cómo alguien tan estupendo podía sufrir tanto? Con solo 17 años había superado un cáncer de pulmón. La quimioterapia y las operaciones habían hecho estragos en su cuerpo, pero Aki jamás permitía que nadie viera su debilidad. En verdad que era un tipo admirable.

. Suguru... - dijo el pelirrojo agitando una mano por delante de su cara.

. ¿Que?

. Te estaba hablando, pero me parece que estabas fuera de la órbita terrestre.

. Solo pensaba - dijo Suguru sin darle más importancia.

. Por tu cara debía ser algo serio ¿en que pensabas?

. En mi sustituto en la banda - dijo Suguru, sabía que Aki odiaba hablar de su enfermedad. Suguru se había enterado por casualidad y pocas veces, por no decir nunca, tocaban el tema.

. ¿Temes quedarte en el paro? - bromeó el otro.

. No es eso. Pensaba que si ha sido tan fácil encontrarme un sustituto es porque en verdad no soy muy buen músico...

. O que ese tipo es un genio - apuntó el pelirrojo cogiendo una caja de bombones y buscando los de café -. Eres un magnífico pianista, pero por desgracia siempre hay alguien mejor que nosotros. O eso dicen, aunque no estoy muy convencido ¡No hay nadie mejor que Mariko Ishida para anunciar el tiempo! - dijo con un puño en alto y los ojos llameantes de pasión.

Suguru se echó a reír a carcajadas, aunque se arrepintió cuando una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el pecho.

. ay... ay... au... - se quejó entre risas.

. Oye, tío tómatelo con calma.

. Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo - dijo Suguru secándose una lagrimilla -, te emocionas demasiado con esa mujer.

. ¿y que hay de malo? Todos tenemos nuestras fantasías y ver a Mariko cada mañana es lo único que me alegra la vida. Bueno verla y los bombones de café - dijo tirando uno al aire y pescándolo con la boca.

. Estas loco - dijo Suguru negando con la cabeza divertido.

. Pero es una locura sana - contestó el pelirrojo acercándole la caja de bombones.

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando sobre lo que ocurría en el conservatorio en ausencia del pianista de Bad Luck, sin saber que cierto par de Shinigamis no perdían detalle.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki habían entrado con Tohma en forma espiritual y aprovecharon la entrada de una enfermera para salir. Una vez en los jardines del hospital se sentaron en un banco.

. Parece un chaval muy majo este Suguru - comentó Tsuzuki.

. Si... - dijo Hisoka distraído.

. ¿notaste algo extraño?

. Que es un poco inocente - dijo desperezándose. No había dormido muy bien, para variar, y permanecer en modo espiritual le cansaba bastante -, pensar que lo que siente por ese tal Aki es solo amistad, demuestra que no tiene mucha experiencia en el plano sentimental.

. Insinúas que él está...

. ¿enamorado? - terminó Hisoka - Hasta la médula, pero no se ha dado cuenta. Y el caso es que es correspondido, pero el otro no quiere decirle nada porque no quiere perderlo como amigo.

. Vaya... - dijo Tsuzuki pensativo - Es una pena ¿Crees que con algo más de tiempo ellos dos podrían sincerarse?

. Nosotros no somos los encargados de dar el tiempo a las personas. No podemos hacer nada en ese aspecto. Venga vámonos, estoy agotado.

. Ya se te ve - sonrió Tsuzuki y ambos se desvanecieron del jardín.

CONTINUARÁ...

Vale otra vez, soy Neko-chan, la hermana de Tenshi Lain para más señas. Me ha pedido que le subiera los capis porque ella no puede hacerlo hoy. Y también que os agradezca los reviws que le habéis enviado (que yo no voy a contestar porque es cosa suya)  
Por cierto ¿qué os ha parecido lo de Suguru y Aki? Yo le he dicho que profundice más en la pareja, pero solo me ha dicho que ya verá.

¡Ta luegorl!


	10. cap 10

Por estar contigo.

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 10

Hisoka y Tsuzuki fueron de los primeros en llegar a N-G Records el lunes por la mañana. El edificio estaba casi vacío, salvo por algunos trabajadores madrugadores.

. Buenos días - saludó Sakano al verlos entrar.

. Buenos días - contestó Hisoka - ¿aun no ha llegado nadie?

. Es demasiado temprano... - dijo Tsuzuki terminando la frase con un bostezo -. Voy a por un café ¿queréis?

. No, gracias - dijo Hisoka desde el teclado mientras revisaba unas partituras.

. Yo me he tomado una taza de té hace un momento - comentó Sakano -, además el café me pone aun más nervioso...

Tsuzuki sonrió y salió rumbo a la maquina de café, y como quedaba al lado de la de chocolatinas... je je je...

Hisoka estaba revisando el equipo como hacía siempre antes de empezar los ensayos. Era algo tedioso, pero había que hacerlo o de lo contrario el ensayo se iría al traste.

Sonrió con ironía y nostalgia al recordar el viejo piano con el que había aprendido a tocar de niño y compararlo con aquel flamante teclado electrónico.

Aquel piano era un instrumento antiguo pero de buena calidad, perteneciente a una de sus tías abuelas, la cual estaba enamorada de la música ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que aquellas lecciones de piano le serían de utilidad en la vida real? O mejor dicho en la otra vida...

Estaba tan sumido en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la llegado de Hiro, ni de que este le saludó dos veces.

. ¡Oye despierta! - le dijo el guitarrista dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Hisoka pudo sentir la molestia del guitarrista al ser ignorado con aquel leve contacto, pero había algo más...

. Te veo muy contento ¿te han dado buenas noticias? - dijo Hisoka con indiferencia.

. Bueno no exactamente - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa algo tonta -, es que fui a Kyoto el fin de semana.

. ¿Kyoto? - preguntó Hisoka sin comprender como un viaje podía tenerlo tan contento.

. His girlfrind live in Kyoto - dijo K entrando por la puerta. Hiro se sonrojó levemente sin perder la sonrisa.

. Ya... - dijo Hisoka sin darle más importancia, aunque en verdad lo había sentido muy contento. Debía de querer mucho a esa chica...

. Y Shuichi aun no ha llegado - suspiró K molesto.

. No te enfades con él - dijo Hiro -, no habrá tenido un buen fin de semana...

. ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Sakano preocupado.

. Ya lo verás - dijo Hiro con una ligera risa burlona.

K y Sakano se miraron confundidos mientras Hiro ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Al cabo de unos minutos entró Shuichi, parecía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos y no se percató de la presencia de sus compañeros hasta que estuvo dentro del estudio.

. Oh, buenos días - saludó al percatarse de donde estaba.

. Buenos días ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? - preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa burlona.

. Ni me lo menciones - dijo Shuichi dejando la mochila sobre una silla.

. ¿Problems with your partner? - cuestionó K.

. Ehmm... ah - dijo al traducir las palabras de su manager -. No exactamente.

Hiro rió sin mucho disimulo consiguiendo que K y Sakano los miraran con el ceño fruncido ¿a que venía todo aquello? Era como si compartieran una broma que solo ellos conocían.

. Tu has estado en Kyoto ¿verdad? - dijo de golpe Shuichi al ver la actitud de su mejor amigo.

. Sí, Ayaka os manda recuerdos...

. ¡Si lo sabes para que me preguntas por el fin de semana! - interrumpió Shuichi molesto. Hiro solo rió más mientras Shuichi hinchaba los mofletes en señal de enfado. El frío metal en la sien de Shuichi lo hizo mirar de reojo nervioso.

. ¿Qué ha pasado? Answer.

. Tatsuha se presentó en casa de improviso y se quedó todo el fin de semana - explicó Shuichi con un suspiro.

. ¿Solo eso? - dijo K apartando la pistola y arqueando una ceja.

. ¿Cómo que solo¿qué no conoces a Tatsuha?

. ¿Ha vuelto a intentar meterte mano? - preguntó Hiro.

. Hiro... es Tatsuha - dijo Shuichi con incredulidad.

. Eso es un sí - acotó el guitarrista. Entonces vio la cara de "¿Qué me he perdido?" que ponía Hisoka y le explicó mientras K intentaba que Shuichi olvidara el mosqueo y se pusiera a trabajar -. Tatsuha es el "cuñado" de Shuichi. Tiene las manos un poco largas.

. No sabía que Yuki-san tuviera hermanos.

. Pues si, una hermana mayor, que es la esposa de Seguchi y el pequeño que es la pesadilla personal de Shuichi. Es increíble que el futuro responsable del Templo Uesugi sea semejante semental...

. ¿el Templo Uesugi¿en Kyoto? - preguntó Hisoka mirando intensamente los ojos del guitarrista. Hiro se estremeció muy incómodo. Nunca había sentido una mirada así, ni las más fulminantes miradas glaciares de Yuki lo ponían tan nervioso.

. Pues si... ¿lo conoces?

. No - dijo Hisoka tan secamente que Hiro no le creyó. Iba a insistir, pero dos tiros de advertencia por parte de la magnum de K le hicieron olvidar el tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Vamos a ver - decía Tsuzuki muy serio y cara de concentración - ¿que sería lo mejor? Tengo que elegir la opción correcta... solo tengo una oportunidad... la última... - tras unos segundos más de silencio dijo: - ¡Decidido¡Una tableta de Kit Kat!

Con decisión metió la moneda en la ranura y dio al botón de la máquina para que soltara la preciada golosina. La máquina hizo un ruido mecánico y expulsó el paquetito rojo. Tsuzuki cogió la chuchería y la abrió con deleite dándole una gran mordisco.

. Delicioso... - dijo con lagrimitas de felicidad en los ojos.

De pronto sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, una extraña sensación, algo que no podía definir pero que le era muy familiar...

. ¿A caso hay alguien...? - musito mirando el desierto corredor que conducía a la sala de grabación de Bad Luck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música sonaba dentro de la sala de grabación. El grupo de Bad Luck, estaba totalmente concentrado, sin percatarse de la llegada de dos nuevos sujetos en la sala continua en la que estaba la mesa de mezclas.

Shuichi fue el primero en percatarse de la llegada de aquellos dos. Sonrió y continuó cantando con todo su corazón. Hisoka se percató de la nueva energía que desprendía la voz del vocalista. Y disimuladamente miró a su alrededor buscando el origen de aquel cambio.

A través del ventanal que separaba la cabina de la sala de ensayos, pudo divisar a K, Sakano, a Yuki y a otro hombre al que no pudo ver porque daba la espalda a la ventana.

Hiro le hizo un gesto a Shuichi señalando hacia los recién llegados y este asintió como diciendo que ya los había visto. Hisoka observó el intercambio de miradas, ninguno de los dos parecía sorprendido con la presencia de aquel tipo. Supuso que debían conocerlo. Lo observó atentamente cuando el chico giró el rostro para hablar con K de forma que pudo verlo de perfil. Frunció el ceño. Lo conocía, se le hacía vagamente familiar pero... ¿dónde le había visto?

En aquel momento el moreno se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Definitivamente Hisoka estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, pero no conseguía recordar donde y cuando. El moreno le sonrió y volvió a hablar con los otros.

Hisoka tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desconcentrarse, aquel sujeto lo tenía demasiado mosqueado.

Al terminar el ensayo, Shuichi dejó el micrófono y fue directo hacia la puerta dispuesto a ir a encontrase con su amado koibito, pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió y Shuichi fue a parar a los brazos del misterioso moreno.

. Yo también te he echado de menos - dijo achuchando un poco a Shuichi.

. Tatsuha suelta - exclamó Shuichi al sentir que las manos de su cuñado avanzaban por su espalda hacia abajo.

. Venga no seas arisco - dijo el moreno con voz melosa.

. Tatsuha... - dijo en tono de advertencia Yuki, que venía justo detrás de él.

. Vale, vale... - dijo soltando al cantante y poniendo las manos en alto en señal de rendición. En cuanto el pelirrosa se vio libre corrió hacia Yuki y ahora fue este el achuchado.

. ¿Ya habéis hablado con Seguchi? - preguntó el pelirrosa.

. Si, ya está - dijo Yuki.

Hisoka observaba la escena sin moverse de su lugar en los teclados. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no podía definirlo. Entonces su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la del moreno. Shuichi le había llamado Tatsuha, aquel debía ser el hermano de Yuki. Bueno, si que se parecían físicamente, salvo por el color de cabellos y ojos... pero no por su mirada.

La mirada de Yuki era fría, penetrante y algo intimidatoria. La de Tatsuha también era muy intensa, pero juguetona, algo... ¿lasciva? Tal vez se lo parecía por los comentarios de Hiro y por el "abrazo" que le había dado a Shuichi.

El moreno se le acercó y le tendió la mano:

. Tú debes de ser el sustituto de Suguru. Me llamo Tatsuha Uesugi.

. Hisoka Haguro - dijo estrechándole la mano. Con aquel contacto, sintió como vacío a su alrededor, algo de oscuridad cerniéndose sobre él y la sensación de que lo estaban... examinando. Intentó retirar la mano, pero el moreno no le soltó.

. ¿Haguro? - repitió Tatsuha con los ojos entornados sin apartar la mirada de aquellas profundas esmeraldas que lo miraban con nerviosismo - ¿No será Kurosaki?

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ja estic açí!

En primer lugar, perdón por el plantón de la semana pasada ¡Pero tengo una excusa! Eran las fiestas de mi pueblo y conseguí un trabajillo en el restaurante en el que trabaja mi madre. No paré desde el Jueves por la mañana hasta el Domingo por la tarde. Y nada más llegar a casa caí roque en la cama hasta el Lunes. Trabajar en hostelería es agotador -.-

En cuanto al capitulo... jeje... ¿Qué pasa con Tatsuha que sabe su verdadero nombre? Ya lo diré en el próximo :P

Ah, por si alguien no lo sabe, el Kit Kat es una chocolatina. Viene en paquetitos de papel rojo de cuatro barritas de barquillo cubierto de chocolate. ADORO esa chuchería, por eso la puse XD

Reviws (¡Argh! A Diós pongo por testigo de que jamás dejaré que se me amontonen tantos reviws T.T):

Chibi-Kaisie (8): Si tatsu tiene un don innato para llegar en el momento justo XD

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR (8): ya lo dije (creo) no se revelará su identidad hasta el capitulo 12 ¡ánimo, que ya queda menos!

luna-tejedora (8): tranquila, tranquila, todo será revelado en su debido tiempo (¿en donde he oído eso?)

nuri dark (8)¿Así que quieres que Shu-chan y Hisoka estrechen vínculo? No se yo si a Yuki le gustaría eso XD por si acaso te prevengo: este fic solo durará 13 capítulos, aunque quien sabe tal vez me anime y escriba una secuela...

Ayumi Warui (8)¿Ni siquiera ahora dudas sobre la identidad del difunto? Bueno... como quieras.

Pretty Tana (8): Neko dice que no le gustan las infusiones pero que gracias de todos modos y si, te recomiendo pañuelos :P

Dark-san (8): je je... me alegro de tenerte tan intrigada y el muerto... ya lo verás :P

'l cRaZyxIoN l' (9): Hokkaido es esa isla tan grande que hay al norte de Japón (en YNM es más conocida como el área 9 de la que están encargadas Saya y Yuma) aunque en realidad este dato no tiene relevancia en la historia, simplemente señalé un punto al azar con el dedo en el mapa y tocó ese (bueno la primera vez fue en medio del mar, pero dudo que allí hayan conservatorios de música XD)

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR (9): Gracias por tus palabras y tranquila que ya queda menos.

Pretty Tana (9)¿y por que Suguru no? También estaba en el concierto, también le apalastaron los cascotes... y lo más importante aun está ingresado en el hospital... piensa en ello.

Ayumi Warui (9): Si tengo suerte con Neko, claro que a cambio de subirme los fics ella a tenido el ordenador para ella sola todo el fin de semana. ¿Y por que Suguru no?

nuri dark (9): el muerto será el que tenga que ser (bueno en realidad quien yo he decidido, porque monté esta historia en base a su muerte) Espero que no te decepcione.

La Trinidad del caos (9): Gracias por tus palabras, pero no te creas que yo llevo mucho en esto. Bueno subiendo fics apenas 6 meses, aunque ya de antes escribía historias propias. Ahora las leo y me da vergüenza. ¿Qué el muerto sea Hiro? Qui sap? qui sap? Podria ser que?... por cierto, me gusta tu nick n.n

luna-tejedora (9): si casi es un especial Suguru, pero es que lo tenía muy abandonado al pobre ¿Por qué no te gusta Hisoka en el fic¿Ha quedado extraño? La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir el fic no sabía mucho de la serie de YNM (acababa de terminar de leer el 6º tomo), tal vez sea eso...

SenKo-Kun (6): Creo que ya se lo explique a alguien (pero no recuerdo donde dejé aquella contestación, en fin): para subir fics, primero te tienes que registrar en la página, arriba, donde pone "Register" pones, el Nick, el e-mail y una contraseña a tu elección. Fanfiction tarda tres días en acabar de hacer los arreglos (o como se diga) y después te manda un e-mail con tu dirección id. Luego para entrar en tu ficha solo tienes que ir a "Log in" (al lado de "Register") y poner tu mail y contraseña. Una vez dentro ya te pone las instrucciones para subir fics y todo eso (aunque está en ingles, pero se entiende) ¡y ya ta!

SenKo-Kun (9)¡¿Tsuzuki y Ryuichi! Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, aunque si había pensado que tenían puntos en común... pero lo siento, no onsigo imaginarmelos juntos, a mi me van más los contrastes HisokaxTsuzuki, YukixShuichi, SetoxJoey...

Aliena-wolf (9): bueno pues si dices que Suggy-chan no... tendrás que esperar un poquito más para descubrir el misterio (aunque a estas alturas creo que la gente ya empieza a aburrirse .)

Ja nee! 


	11. cap 11

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 11

Hisoka sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar su verdadero apellido en labios de aquel desconocido ¿cómo podía...?

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentó que su nerviosismo no se reflejara en su rostro (aunque tampoco fue algo tan difícil. Estaba acostumbrado). Mantuvo la expresión serena y la voz firme cuando le habló.

. Me llamo Hisoka Haguro no... ¿cómo has dicho¿Kisaki?

. Kurosaki - corrigió Tatsuha con una sonrisa soltando al fin la mano del chico rubio -. Pues es muy curioso la verdad... ¿seguro que no estas emparentado con la familia Kurosaki?

. Nunca había oído ese nombre - dijo el chico con actitud calmada, mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

. Pues entonces nada - dijo Tatsuha encogiéndose de hombros.

. ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? - preguntó Shuichi con mucha curiosidad.

. Es que hace tiempo conocí a un chico que era idéntico a tu amigo - dijo señalando a Hisoka.

. Y pensaste que era Hisoka - aventuró Hiro, sin darle más importancia.

. Sí, pero bien pensado es imposible.

. ¿Por qué? - insistió Shuichi, en verdad que su cuñado estaba actuando raro, más de lo normal.

. Porque ese chico está muerto - contestó Tatsuha mirando directamente los ojos de Hisoka, buscando su reacción, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

. ¡Hisoka! - llamó alguien desde la puerta. Al volverse vieron a Tsuzuki con una sonrisa - ¿puedes venir un momento?

. Si, claro - dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación con su representante.

. ¿A que viene todo eso? - inquirió K mosqueado con tanta interrupción.

. A nada en especial - dijo el menor de los Uesugi agitando la mano de un lado a otro -. Oye Shuichi, le estaba diciendo a mi hermano de ir a cenar por ahí ¿vienes?

. ¡Si! - exclamó el cantante con ojitos brillantes.

. Venga coge tu chaqueta - intervino el escritor.

Apenas terminó la frase y Shuichi ya estaba a su lado listo para marcharse con su amor. Tatsuha rió con la ultra-velocidad de su cuñado y los tres salieron del estudio rumbo a los ascensores.

. Maldita sea. Esto no entraba en el plan - dijo Hisoka con el ceño fruncido. Ambos Shinigamis permanecían de pie en el pasillo en forma espiritual observando como todos se iban.

. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguno te reconociera, por eso Tatsumi te hizo cambiar de apellido. Aunque esto puede traernos problemas ¿Crees que sabe...?

. Si no lo sabe, lo sospecha - contestó Hisoka mirando desde la ventana del corredor como el coche negro de Yuki partía del parking de la empresa -. Se nos acaba el tiempo, Tsuzuki. Ya no podemos esperar más. Está en su límite.

. Lo sé... tenemos que actuar.

Y los dos se desvanecieron como humo en el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de cenar en el restaurante y de que Tatsuha retara a Shuichi a chupitos de cereza hasta casi la inconsciencia; los tres regresaron al apartamento del escritor. Iban por la carretera en el coche de Yuki. Shuichi dormía a pierna suelta en el asiento trasero con la cara roja por efecto del alcohol.

. Yo aun puedo con otro más... - murmuraba Shuichi revolviéndose en el asiento.

. No sé para que lo picas de esa manera - dijo Yuki mirando a su amante por el espejo retrovisor -, ya sabes que se emborracha con dos cervezas.

. Pero es muy divertido hacerlo - le contestó Tatsuha y añadió con una sonrisa picarona - ¿o acaso estás molesto porque en sus condiciones no podréis "jugar" esta noche?

. Imbécil - murmuró Yuki sin apartar los ojos de la carretera - ¿y bien¿qué has averiguado?

. Que Shuichi está muy mono durmiendo... - dijo Tatsuha mirando a su cuñado por encima del hombro.

. Tatsuha... - dijo Yuki molesto.

. Ya lo sé - dijo el moreno suspirando -. Tenías razón al sospechar de ese chico. No es normal y del otro te diría lo mismo, aunque no he podido hablar con él. Es increíble que aun tengas tanta sensibilidad, hace años que no ejerces como sacerdote. Claro que siempre has tenido más instinto que yo, es normal que aun no hayas perdido tu percepción...

. Deja de hablar así, me recuerdas al viejo - dijo Yuki molesto. Paró el coche en un semáforo, se aseguró de que Shuichi siguiera dormido y continuó hablando - ¿a que ha venido todo eso de los Kurosaki?

. Solo quería asegurarme - suspiró con rostro triste - ¿recuerdas a los Kurosaki?

. Hace años que no veo a nadie de esa familia ¿por qué los mencionas?

. ¿Recuerdas al cabeza de familia?

. Como olvidarlo - dijo sarcástico -, era un tipo estúpido y más conservador que nuestro padre. Nunca me calló bien. Era un tirano obsesionado con la tradición y el honor familiar.

. No sé si lo recordarás, pero tenía un hijo 3 años mayor que yo.

. Algo me suena - dijo intentando hacer memoria, fue entonces que recordó lo que su hermano había comentado en la discográfica - ¿el chico murió?

. Sí - dijo mirando como pasaban las calles a su paso por la ciudad -, estuvo mucho tiempo enfermo, nadie sabía que tenía exactamente y al final se murió.

. ¿Crees que el chico fingió su muerte para escapar de su familia?

. No - dijo Tatsuha muy convencido - nuestro padre fue el encargado del funeral y yo vi su cadáver...

. ¿y? - insistió al ver que su hermano permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en algún punto en el frente.

. Pues que lo he vuelto a ver esta tarde en el estudio - dijo con una nota sombría en su voz. Yuki lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

. ¿me estás diciendo que ese chico es una aparición?

. No, las apariciones son etéreas y muy pocas personas son capaces de verlas. Pero no te negaré que ese chico está muerto.

. No tiene pinta de zombi... - dijo Yuki con sarcasmo intentando ocultar sus nervios.

. No he dicho que lo sea, hay otras formas de que un muerto aparezca en este mundo...

. Déjalo - interrumpió Yuki.

Un desagradable escalofrío lo recorrió. Al vivir y crecer en un templo, estaba más que acostumbrado de oír hablar de temas sobrenaturales, pero eso no significaba que le gustara hablar del tema. Nunca soportó esa habilidad suya de ver cosas extrañas y con el tiempo se fue auto convenciendo para dejar de verlas. Pero de esa forma su percepción también disminuyó, ya no era tan sensible a sentir las malas vibraciones de la gente. En parte se autodesprotegió quedando vulnerable...

. Ya se que no te gusta hablar de eso - dijo Tatsuha -, pero ¿ves otra explicación?

. No - admitió Yuki tras unos segundos de silencio - ¿Qué crees que buscan?

. Si estamos en lo cierto, solo puede ser una cosa - dijo Tatsuha con aquella seriedad tan poco propia de él -. Los Shinigamis solo buscan las almas perdidas de los difuntos. Han venido a buscar a alguien... a alguien que conocemos...

. ¿Quién puede ser? - murmuró Yuki con el corazón encogido, temiendo saber la respuesta.

. Para que un shinigami aparezca en este mundo, a de ser porque el alma que viene a buscar tiene el tiempo agotado. La fecha de su muerte ha de haber pasado... y solo conocemos a tres personas cuyas vidas pueden haber terminado. Los tres que salieron peor parados del hundimiento de la sala de conciertos: Hiroshi, Suguru y...

. Shuichi - dijo Yuki con un nudo en la garganta.

Ya habían llegado al parking del apartamento. Yuki y su hermano bajaron del coche en silencio y el rubio cogió en brazos al dormido cantante. Mientras se encaminaban al edificio Yuki iba sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Al llegar al apartamento, Tatsuha abrió la puerta puesto que su hermano tenía las manos ocupadas. Yuki llevó a Shuichi hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó en la cama. El cantante se acurrucó como un gatito y Yuki lo cubrió con las sábanas. Se lo quedó mirando en silencio un tiempo y con delicadeza retiró el rebelde cabello de su frente.

. No puede ser Shuichi - dijo a media voz.

. ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Tatsuha confundido con la declaración de su hermano.

Yuki salió del dormitorio y ambos hermanos fueron hasta el salón. Se sentaron en el sofá y guardaron silencio.

. ¿Por qué has dicho que no puede ser Shuichi? - repitió Tatsuha mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

. Cuando los médicos los examinaron, dijeron que ninguno de los tres tenía muchas posibilidades. Pero Shuichi es el que mejor se ha recuperado. Fue el primero al que le quitaron los vendajes, el primero en recibir el alta, hace semanas que no sufre dolores...

. ¿Y que me dices de los desmayos? Sakano me dijo que se ha desmayó dos veces.

. Solo han sido simples mareos - dijo Yuki negando con la cabeza -, bajadas de tensión, seguramente. Shuichi no puede ser.

. ¿Entonces quien¿Hiroshi o Suguru?

. Veo más lógico que sea Suguru que Nakano. El chico no consigue recuperarse de sus heridas, Tohma dijo que probablemente prolongarán su estancia en el hospital otro mes más.

. Eso no es significativo - dijo Tatsuha negando con la cabeza.

. ¿A no? Si en verdad tenía que haber muerto en aquel momento, lo lógico sería que su cuerpo no se pudiera recuperar.

. No necesariamente - dijo Tatsuha negando con la cabeza -, precisamente porque se negó ha morir tendría que haberse recuperado, al menos un poco. Ayaka me comentó que Hiroshi también lo estaba pasando muy mal con las secuelas de su espalda. Se hace el fuerte, pero en verdad que le causa mucho dolor.

. Si lo que dices es cierto y precisamente por sus ganas de vivir se ha recuperado, Shuichi sería el más indicado.

Guardaron silencio por varios segundos. Yuki se recostó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con una mano. Tatsuha agachó la cabeza y observó el suelo. Ambos se sentían derrotados.

. Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte - murmuró el moreno -. No hacemos más que dar vueltas. No tenemos nada claro, solo podemos formular suposiciones...

. Solo hay una cosa segura - dijo el escritor. Tatsuha levantó la vista y observó a su hermano -. Han venido para llevarse a uno de ellos...

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohayo! Si, ya sé que estaréis pensando¡Vaya estupidez de capítulo! Lo único que aclaro es porque le cambié el apellido a Hisoka y tampoco es nada del otro jueves. Pero bue... así tenía que ser el capi. No os enfadéis mucho ¿si?

¡Estamos en la recta final! La semana que viene por fin diré el nombre, muchas pensareis "lo sabía" (espero que nadie piense "¿para eso tanto?" -.-). En fin...

¡Y he llegado a los 50 reviws! contando y descontando son un montón XD

Ah, por si alguien no lo sabe (o los llaman de otra manera), los chupitos son unos vasos pequeñitos en los que se sirve cualquier tipo de alcohol y se beben de un solo trago.

Magia i pastisos si voleu ser feliços! (Como decía Doremi XD)

Reeviws:

'l cRaZyxIoN l': Siento el retraso pero fue inevitable. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, ya queda menos.

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: no es que fueran amigos pero si conoció a Hisoka (o al menos a su cuerpo presente) Gracias por el reviw que me has dejado en el otro fic n.n

SenKo-Kun: me alegro que te guste tanto pero... ¿Que es acriminar? o.o?

Dark-san: Siento que te diera tal bajón pero es parte del encanto de los fics : la intriga XD Coñas a parte. Ya sabes porque sabía su apellido, espero que no te desilusione :P

Randa1: hem... bueno la cosa no va por ahí (aunque no estaría mal hacer un fic en ese plan XD) y bueno, tanto Tatsuha como Yuki se han criado en un templo y en todos los mangas los que se crían allí o tiene poderes o percepción espiritual (hay que largo) Además, en el tomo 6 de Gravi Yuki hace referencia a esto mismo (aunque es una escena muy cómica XD)

Ja nee!


	12. cap 12

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 12

Shuichi abrió los ojos y miró el radio despertador. Las 4:00 am. Era demasiado temprano... se dio la vuelto en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y buscó el calor del otro cuerpo. Pero no lo encontró. Volvió a abrir los ojos y buscó a Yuki en la penumbra del dormitorio, pero no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño al verse solo. No le gustaba quedarse solo.

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido ¿qué hacía dentro de la cama vestido? O mejor dicho ¿cómo había llegado a la cama? Intentó hacer memoria. Estaba cenando en el restaurante con Yuki y Tatsuha, el moreno le dijo que no aguantaba su ritmo y los dos se picaron a tomar chupitos... después de eso no recordaba nada.

. Seguramente caí redondo - se dijo Shuichi con un suspiro de disgusto. Su cuñado estaría imposible restregándole su victoria por la cara hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Volvió a mirar el hueco en la cama. Tal vez Yuki estaba trabajando en su novela en el estudio. Se puso en pie dispuesto a asomarse y darle las buenas noches (o los buenos días, según se mirara) la habitación giró a su alrededor con rapidez y el volvió a caer sentado en la cama.

. No volveré a probar los chupitos de cereza - se dijo masajeándose las sienes intentando espantar el dolor de cabeza que produce la resaca.

En ese momento su teléfono móvil se puso a sonar haciendo que Shuichi gimiera de disgusto ¿por qué tenía que sonar tan alto?

. ¿Dígame? - dijo con desgana y los ojos cerrados.

. Shuichi, soy Hiro...

. ¿Hiro¿Ha pasado algo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuha estaba dormido en el sofá pero Yuki aun no conciliaba el sueño. Ambos hermanos habían estado hablando hasta las 3 pasadas sin llegar a nada. El menor había caído roque en el momento en el que Yuki fue a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. El rubio permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente cavilando.

No encontraba la respuesta. Por más que intentaba buscar algo que pudiera identificar la posible víctima de aquel par de shinigamis, no lo encontraba. Los tres miembros de Bad Luck podían ser.

Los tres se encontraban en el escenario cuando el techo se desplomó. Los tres quedaron atrapados entre los cascotes durante día y medio. Los tres estaban al borde de la muerte cuando fueron trasladados al hospital... no tenía ninguna pista viable.

Suguru era el único que permanecía hospitalizado, el más grave, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no parecía ni remotamente que estuviera a punto de morir. Hiro, fue el segundo al que le dieron el alta y por lo que tenía entendido, las heridas de su espalda eran un verdadero suplicio, pero dudaba que se fuera a morir de dolor. Y en cuanto a Shuichi - sonrió con algo de ironía - era imposible que fuera él. Estaba demasiado sano y rebosante de energías. Había sido el primero en recuperarse y salvo ligeros mareos de vez en cuando, no presentaba síntomas de ningún mal. Los médicos llevaban un control muy estricto de la salud de los tres músicos y ninguna de las pruebas realizadas presentaban señales de un posible muerte prematura.

Suspiró cansado. Aquello era un camino sin salida, un círculo viciosos sin fin. Si se ponía a pensar en causas que pudieran causar la muerte de cualquiera, llegaba a las conclusión de que o los tres podían tenerla o ninguno de ellos.

El sonido del móvil de su amante le hizo regresar a la realidad ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas? Se levantó para contestar antes de que despertaran a Shuichi, pero el timbre se cortó apenas se puso en pie. Escuchó la voz amortiguada del cantante a través de la puerta y frunció el ceño molesto con aquel que lo había despertado.

El súbito jaleo en el dormitorio lo extrañó y aun más cuando vio al pelirrosa saliendo de la habitación intentando pasarse una camiseta limpia por la cabeza.

. ¿Se puede saber que haces? - preguntó Yuki con el ceño fruncido - no son horas de armar tanto escándalo.

. Yuki - dijo al sacar la cabeza por el cuellos de la camisa -, tenemos que ir al hospital.

. ¿Al hospital? - dijo Tatsuha que se acababa de despertar - ¿para que?

. Hiro acaba de llamarme - informó el chico -, al parecer Suguru ha tenido una recaído, está muy mal. Quiero ir a verle.

Yuki y Tatsuha intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado. Aquella recaída no podía ser casual, seguramente los shinigamis tenían algo que ver.

. Cogeré las llaves del coche - dijo el rubio mientras los otros dos cogían sus cazadoras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo aun no clareaba, la ciudad aun estaba alumbrada con las luces nocturnas de las farolas, otorgándole un extraño aspecto al paisaje. Como si las estrellas del firmamento se reflejaran en la tierra.

Un par de ojos verdes observaban en silencio desde lo alto de la azotea del hospital. A Hisoka no le gustaba la oscuridad, por eso los paisajes de ciudades nocturnas lo tranquilizaban en parte, le reconfortaba pensar que en las calles de la ciudad siempre había luz.

Unos pasos se acercaron a él por detrás sigilosamente. El chico no se movió de donde estaba parado.

. No es aconsejable, plantarse en la cornisa de la terraza - dijo Tsuzuki con una leve sonrisa.

. Tranquilo, no caeré - dijo Hisoka sin apartar la mirada de las luces de la ciudad.

De vez en cuando, alguna ambulancia salía del parking del hospital con las sirenas encendidas o regresaba de la misma manera. Hisoka no les prestaba atención a los faros de aquellos vehículos. Sin embargo, los faros de aquel coche negro le hicieron bajar la mirada.

. Ya va siendo hora - murmuró el rubio bajando de un salto de la cornisa a la terraza.

. Lo sé - dijo Tsuzuki con un triste suspiro mientras ambos regresaban al interior del hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi atravesó corriendo los corredores hasta que una fornida enfermera le cortó el paso.

. No son horas ni lugar para carreras - dijo con los brazos en jarras y actitud amenazante.

. Vengo a ver a Suguru, me han dicho que está muy mal.

. El horario de visitas no empieza hasta las nueve...

. Pero no... - le cortó Shuichi desesperado.

. ¡No puedes pasar! - dijo la enfermera molesta con aquel chiquillo escandaloso.

. ¿Shuichi? - una puerta se abrió y las cabezas de Tohma y Hiro se asomaron atraídas por el jaleo.

. Ya decía yo que había mucho jaleo - dijo Hiro acercándose a su amigo.

En aquel momento llegaron Tatsuha y Yuki, los cuales se habían quedado muy rezagados en la carrera que el pelirrosa había iniciado.

. ¿Cómo está Suguru? - preguntó el cantante nervioso.

. Los médicos están con él aun no podemos verle - informó Tohma.

En aquel momento salió otra enfermera diciendo que el pianista ya estaba estable y que podían pasar a verlo los familiares.

. Vamos a verle - dijo de inmediato Shuichi, pero la enfermera se lo impidió.

. Señor Seguchi por favor - pidió la enfermera algo desesperada con la llegada masiva de escandalosos a su piso - aun no pueden pasar las visitas, solo familiares del señor Fujisaki.

. Está bien, entraremos Eiri y yo - dijo el productor resuelto - saldremos enseguida a informaros - añadió al ver como Shuichi y Tatsuha se disponían a discutir su decisión.

Los dos rubios entraron de nuevo por la puerta por la que habían salido Tohma y Hiro, dejando a los otros tres solos.

. Vamos a la sala de espera - dijo Hiro con un suspiro de cansancio.

. No es justo - rezongó Tatsuha yendo de un lado a otro de la sala mientras Hiro y Shuichi lo observaban desde sus asientos -, yo también soy cuñado de Tohma ¿por qué no me ha dejado ir?

. Porque eres un poco... escandaloso - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa cansada.

. Vaya tontería de excusa - dijo el moreno haciendo mucho jaleo. Una gota resbaló por las cabezas de ambos músicos -. Por cierto ¿han venido esos dos?

. ¿Qué dos? - dijo Hiro sin entender por el repentino cambio de tema.

. El nuevo pianista y su representante.

. Ah, Hisoka y Tsuzuki. Pues no sé si Seguchi les habrá llamado o no, la verdad... ¿por qué lo preguntas¿no me digas que vas a añadir a tu lista de objetivos al pobre Hisoka? - dijo Hiro burlonamente.

. Ni en broma - dijo Tatsuha sin darse cuenta de sus palabras -, aprecio demasiado mi pellejo.

. Bueno, Hisoka tiene el genio corto - dijo Shuichi -, pero no parece mala persona.

. Aunque no sea mala persona, no creo que aguante las "bromas" de Tatsuha - dijo Hiro mirando con burla al menor de los Uesugi.

Tatsuha los observó unos segundos y suspiró. Que felices que vivían en la ignorancia estos dos. Claro que decirles que aquel par eran dos shinigamis que habían venido a por el alma de Suguru, no era muy recomendable. Seguramente lo mandarían al ala de siquiatría.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido Tohma y Yuki. Sin en verdad Suguru tenía que morir, no podían hacer nada. Dudaba que los shinigamis atendieran a razones... claro que si no estaban por allí, tal vez conseguirían alargar la vida del pequeño pianista, pero... ¿era eso lo correcto...?

. Voy a por café - dijo Hiro haciendo amago de levantarse, pero un repentino calambrazo en su espalda lo hizo desistir de su intento.

. Déjalo, abuelo, ya voy yo - se burló Tatsuha.

. Gracias - dijo Hiro molesto mientras lo veía alejarse.

. ¿Quieres que le pida a un enfermera un calmante o algo? - se ofreció Shuichi preocupado.

. No tranquilo, ya se me pasa - dijo Hiro con una sonrisa, pero Shuichi no pudo dejar de notar que su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Debía de dolerle muchísimo. Shuichi se maravilló del aguante que tenía su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del guitarrista.

. ¿Shuichi?

. ¿Mmh?

. ¿Estás bien?

. Creo que tengo algo de resaca - dijo algo avergonzado -. Después de la cena Tatsuha me retó a tomar chupitos.

. Y tonto de ti, aceptaste - dijo Hiro fingiendo enfado.

. Ya me siento bastante mal, no me lo restriegues por la cara ¿quieres? - pidió Shuichi con los ojos cerrados -. Con el susto que me llevé con tu llamada se me había pasado, pero ahora vuelvo a estar mareado.

. Verás que con el café que traiga Tatsuha se te pasa - aseguró Hiro.

Escucharon pasos que se aproximaban por el corredor y se volvieron, esperando encontrar a Tatsuha, pero...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki y Tohma observaban a través de la ventana la habitación de Suguru. El chico estaba tendido en la cama con la máscara de oxigeno en la cara y los sensores del monitor en su pecho. Tan pálido que se confundía con el blanco de las sábanas y hacía resaltar el tono verdoso de sus cabellos.

Los médicos les acaban de decir que estaba estable y que se recuperaría con descanso. Tohma suspiró aliviado con las palabras del médico, pero Yuki no pudo más que asentir con expresión preocupada. Daba igual lo que los médicos dijeran. Si aquellos shinigamis habían venido a por su vida, no había nada que hacer ¿debía decírselo a su cuñado?

Iba pensando en todo esto, mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la sala de espera para hablar con los otros.

. Es un alivio que ya esté bien... - murmuró Tohma.

Yuki prefirió no contestar. Llegaron a la sala de espera, pero allí no había nadie. Yuki sintió un escalofrío muy similar al que había sentido aquella vez en N-G Records, cuando vio a los shinigamis por primera vez... cogió del brazo a una enfermera que pasaba por allí. Y le preguntó:

. ¿Dónde están los chicos que esperaban aquí?

. ¿Qué chicos? - dijo confusa la chica - Ah ¿se refiere al joven de cabello largo y al de pelo rosa? Los vi caminando por aquel corredor junto con otros dos chicos. Uno muy alto y moreno y otro más bajo y rubio.

. Yuki ¿ocurre algo? - al volverse se encontró con Tatsuha que llevaba tres cafés en basitos de plástico y lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

. ¿Donde están Shuichi y Hiro?

El moreno miró hacia los asientos en los que los había dejado y al ver que estaban vacíos palideció.

. Solo los dejé siete minutos - murmuró.

. Venga, seguro que han ido al baño... - dijo Tohma, que no acababa de ver porque sus cuñados estaban tan nerviosos.

. Tenemos que encontrarlos - dijo Yuki saliendo corriendo por el pasillo seguido de su hermano. Tohma se quedó de pie en medio de la sala de espera con los cafés en las manos y completamente desconcertado con todo aquello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suguru abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aquel ataque había sido el peor de todos. Odiaba aquella situación. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación con él. Parpadeó intentando que su vista dejara de ser borrosa.

Fue entonces que reconoció las sonrisas de sus compañeros de banda. Intentó sonreír por debajo de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

. Hola tío ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Hiro.

Suguru no pudo articular palabra, tenía la garganta demasiado seca, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

. Me alegro de que estés bien - dijo Shuichi -, menudo susto nos hemos llevado. Ni se te ocurra repetirlo - le dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Suguru solo esbozó otra sonrisa cansada.

. ¿Sabes? te hemos echado mucho de menos durante los ensayos - continuó el pelirrosa sentándose al borde de la cama -. No es lo mismo ensayar sin tus quejas - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Suguru intentó reír, pero solo consiguió emitir un sonido ahogado que poco tenía que ver con la risa.

. Así que ya sabes - dijo Hiro -, te tienes que recuperar pronto o te vas a enterar. Además tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños, se nos quedó pendiente la fiesta por culpa de aquella gira.

. ¿cómo... es... que estáis...? - consiguió susurrar el pianista.

. ¿En tu habitación? - completó Hiro.

. Nos han colado - dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa.

. No podemos estar mucho más aquí... - dijo Hiro con intención de levantarse para salir, pero entonces Shuichi le sujetó la mano y le dijo.

. Espera, tengo que deciros algo a los dos.

. Pues dispara - dijo Hiro mirando hacia la puerta por si alguien venía.

. Veréis, quería deciros que si Bad Luck ha llegado hasta donde está es gracias a vosotros. Yo soy un desastre y sin vuestra ayuda y apoyo no hubiera conseguido nada. Por eso quería daros las gracias y pediros una cosa.

. ¿El que? - preguntó Hiro con una sonrisa. Deacuerdo con que Shuichi quisiera darle ánimos a Suguru para subirle la moral, pero para eso no necesitaba que se quedara.

. Que seáis felices y que pase lo que pase, no os rindáis nunca. Habéis sido mi apoyo y parte de mi fuerza. Hiro, tú me has cuidado desde que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo y tú, Suguru, me has hecho ver mis errores y aprender de ellos. Os estaré eternamente agradecido.

Hiro y Suguru intercambiaron una mirada llena de confusión y curiosidad.

. Shuichi ¿a que viene ese arranque de sinceridad?

Antes de terminar la frase, se vio envuelto por los cálidos brazos de Shuichi. El pelirrosa le abrazó fuerte y susurró a su oído:

. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo. Nunca te olvidaré. Te quiero mucho.

Hiro se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle que demonios le pasaba. Estaba empezando a preocuparle su salud mental, pero apenas le soltó, sintió como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor y él caía en el vacío de la inconsciencia.

Unos fuerte brazos detuvieron la caída del cuerpo del guitarrista. Lo levantó en brazos con facilidad y lo tendió en la cama que había junto a la del inconsciente Suguru. La mano que había sobre la frente del pianista, se retiró lentamente y calló a lo largo del cuerpo de un chico de ojos verdes.

. Ya está todo dicho - musitó - ¿nos vamos?

. Si - dijo Shuichi poniéndose en pie y acompañando a los dos shinigamis a la puerta. Una vez en esta, se volvió hacia el interior y observó a sus dos compañeros de banda que dormían plácidamente.

. Solo duermen - dijo Tsuzuki con una dulce sonrisa.

. Lo sé - murmuró Shuichi -. Adiós amigos míos.

Y los tres salieron al pasillo, Shuichi en medio de los otros dos. Lentamente, a medida que avanzaban por el desierto corredor, fueron desvaneciéndose sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Y aquí está! Nuestro candidato a muerto es¡Shuichi!

Muchas ya hace tiempo que me veníais diciendo quien era, pero no podía decirlo hasta que no saliera en la historia. Y no os preocupéis la cosa no acaba así ¡Falta la despedida entre Shuichi y Yuki! Preparad clinex.

Y en primicia os digo, que estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte para este fic. Veremos que tal queda.

Reviws:

Ayumi Warui: Veo que no puedo engañarte :P y si, tu lógica es acertada.

SenKo-Kun: Me alegro de que ya no me quieras matar, auqneu tal vez lo quieras hacer cuando acabe el fic :s

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR¡Pues aquí tienes la respuesta a la pregunta del millón!

yume: dos horas... seguro que acbaste con dolor de cabeza XD y si, es Shuichi, intenté despistar tanto como pude porque tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic en el que no se supiera como iba a acabar, hasta el final. Gracias por tu apoyo.

SenKo-Kun (este nick me suena... XD): lo cierto es que no había malpensado hasta que he leido el parentesis :P

nuri dark: pues ya solo queda uno (y tal vez una segunda parte, depende de lo que me diga la gente cuando acabe este), espero que no me tortures demasiado ;P

Dark-san: lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero empecé a escribir el fic con la idea de que Shuichi fuera el muerto. Todo giraba en torno a esa idea. ¿Si me gusta Ayaka? pues no mucho, la verdad, pero es que las otras parejas con las que puede quedar Hiro no me gustan (y no lo veo homosexual, la verdad) Gracias por tus palabras.

Ja ne!


	13. cap 13

Por estar contigo. 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta cyan:

Los personajes tanto de "Yami no Matsuei" como los de "Gravitation", no me pertenecen. Son de Yoko Matsushita y Maki Murakami respectivamente. Solo los he tomado prestados, luego los devuelvo (aunque con mucho pesar T.T No quiero dejar a Tsuzuki y Hisoka cerca de Muraki)

Cap. 13

Yuki ya había recorrido toda la 5º planta y no había encontrado nada ¿dónde demonios se habían metido? El hospital no era tan grande como para desaparecer de esa forma, había enfermeras circulando por los corredores y ninguna había visto nada...

En verdad que estaba desesperado.

. ¡Eiri! - llamó Tatsuha que venía corriendo desde el otro lado del corredor.

. ¿Los habéis encontrado? - preguntó antes de que llegara a su lado.

. Una enfermera ha encontrado a Hiroshi dormido en la habitación de Suguru. No hay forma de despertarle, pero está bien. Nadie sabe como ha llegado hasta allí sin ser visto...

. ¿Y Shuichi?

. No estaba con él - dijo Tatsuha con tono sombrío.

. Malditos desgraciados - masculló Yuki dispuesto a seguir con su carrera.

. ¡Eiri! - el rubio se volvió a mirarlo con impaciencia, no podía perder más tiempo.

. ¿Qué? - le espetó con impaciencia.

. Has pensado que tal vez... lo mejor sería dejarlo... ir - a cada palabra su tono de voz era más bajo. Sabía que su hermano no aceptaría lo que le estaba diciendo.

. ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó Yuki con tono seco.

. Si han venido a buscarlo, es porque ya no puede seguir aquí.

. Tonterías. Shuichi puede estar aquí perfectamente - se dio la vuelta, no quería escuchar más tonterías.

. Eiri - volvió a llamarlo Tatsuha -. Shuichi tendría que haber muerto hace un mes...

. No vuelvas a decir eso - le interrumpió el escritor con una mirada tan amenazadora que hasta llegó a asustar a su hermano.

Yuki continuó por el corredor hasta que su hermano lo perdió de vista. Tatsuha suspiró con el corazón encogido de tristeza.

. Lo siento Eiri, pero sabes que tengo razón. Es una pena que no lo aceptes...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki corría por el desierto pasillo buscando a su Shuichi. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Las palabras de su hermano aun resonaban en su mente y no podía aceptarlas. Shuichi no tenía que morir... no era su tiempo... ¡Shuichi no podía morir! Era demasiado importante para él, no podía permitir que él...

Le necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, como a la luz del sol... necesitaba escuchar su voz y su risa, ver sus ojos amatistas llenos de vida, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el amor que le dirigía con tanto fervor.

Puede que en un principio no le soportara, que no quisiera estar con él, pero ahora todo había cambiado ¿cómo podría vivir sin su amado Shuichi a estas alturas? Era completamente dependiente de él.

Se detuvo y se dobló sobre si mismo con las manos en las rodillas y la respiración agitada. Corriendo de un lado a otro no lograría nada ¿cómo podía encontrarlos en un lugar tan grande?

Apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo en la pared y respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Si para algo tenía que servir todo lo que aprendió en el templo desde niño, ahora era el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Se concentró intentando buscar aquella aura oscura que desprendían aquellos seres. Poco a poco fue desenmarañando las auras de todas las personas que habitaban el edificio y finalmente las encontró.

. Arriba...

Tras musitar esa palabra retomó la carrera y subió por las escaleras de emergencia a toda prisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor gracias a la opacidad de la luna nueva. Aun estando a pocos minutos del alba todo permanecía a oscuras. La ciudad aun no despertaba, el silencio era total, tan solo una ligera brisa arrullaba la casi extinta noche.

Shuichi apartó la mirada del cielo nocturno y miró a sus dos acompañantes. Sus rostros serenos le reconfortaban de alguna manera.

. ¿Y ahora que pasará? - preguntó Shuichi - ¿me moriré sin más?

. Más o menos - dijo Tsuzuki con una leve sonrisa.

. Tu cuerpo ha soportado mucho en este mes y medio - dijo Hisoka mirándolo a los ojos, pero ahora ya no le incomodaban aquellas frías esmeraldas -. Es extraño que no te hayan dado ataques.

. Si me han dado -admitió Shuichi con pena -, pero hice de todo para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los dos shinigamis le observaron en silencio. Los dolores de un cuerpo que se resistía a morir eran insoportables, algunos incluso perdían la razón antes de que su alma se consumiera en el cuerpo o se corrompiera y pasara a convertirse en un espectro. Aquel chico en verdad que tenía mérito.

. ¿Ni siquiera él se percató? - preguntó Tsuzuki lentamente.

. Hice todo lo posible para que especialmente él, no se diera cuenta - respondió con los ojos llenos de pena -. No quería que sufriera más.

Tsuzuki le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

. Sé que es duro dejarlo todo atrás, pero es lo único que puedes hacer en estos momentos. Tu le añoraras y él a ti, pero el tiempo todo lo cura. Créeme...

Shuichi asintió con la cabeza, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar. Tsuzuki sacó un pergamino rectangular de su bolsillo, pronunció algunas palabras ininteligibles y de pronto, en él se grabaron varios símbolos. Aquel conjuro exorcizaría el alma de Shuichi de su cuerpo moribundo sin causarle ningún mal y de esta forma podrían llevárselo al Más Allá. Estaba a punto de colocar el pergamino sobre el pecho de Shuichi, cuando la puerta de la terraza se abrió de una patada.

. ¡Quietos! - gritó Yuki mientras se les acercaba y separaba a Shuichi de los dos shinigamis.

. Yuki... - murmuró Shuichi que había quedado a espaldas del escritor.

. Yuki-san, por favor... - pidió Tsuzuki dando un paso hacia él con una mano extendida.

. No te acerques - dijo con tono amenazador Yuki haciendo que el moreno se quedara quieto.

. Yuki-san, escuche - pidió Hisoka con tono neutro -, no puede intervenir. No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar esto...

. ¡Cállate! - le gritó furioso - Shuichi vámonos...

El escritor cogió la mano del pelirrosa e intentó llegar a la puerta, pero el cantante no se movió de su sitio. Se volvió para mirarlo con expresión confusa, Shuichi le devolvió una mirada triste.

. ¿Qué...?

. Yuki no puedo ir contigo - dijo el menor.

. ¿Pero que estás diciendo? No digas tonterías, vámonos - volvió a intentar encaminarse hacia la puerta pero el cantante seguía sin moverse -. Shuichi...

. Por favor, escúchame. Ya no puedo seguir aquí, tengo que irme.

. ¿Pero que estás diciendo? - dijo Yuki incrédulo. Cogió a Shuichi por los hombros y clavó sus ojos dorados en los suyos -. No digas tonterías, no tienes que ir a ningún lado.

. Si tengo que hacerlo - respondió Shuichi. Tanta seriedad y convicción en sus palabras empezaban a asustar al escritor.

. No... no... - decía Yuki negando con la cabeza - Tú no tienes que ir a ningún lado. Tienes toda la vida por delante, cientos de cosas que hacer y ver. No puedes irte sin más, que hay de tus amigos, tu familia... de mí... No puedes dejarnos de la noche a la mañana...

. Hace tiempo que estaba decidido que tenía que dejaros así - dijo Shuichi con mirada triste -. El día del terremoto, tendría que haberos dejado a todos...

. ¡No hables así! - gritó Yuki enfadado con las palabras de su amante - ¡no sé que patrañas te habrán contado pero no tienes que creerles!

. Sus explicaciones eran innecesarias, ya lo sabía...

. ¿Qué sabías...? - murmuró el rubio sin entender.

. Que tenía que morir - dijo con una leve sonrisa -. Que debería haber muerto cuando los escombros me aprisionaron. Pero entonces me negué. No podía morir, no en ese momento - acarició la mejilla del escritor -, no podía dejarte solo. Estabas pasando un mal momento, los remordimientos te corroían por dentro. Estabas al límite de la cordura. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si te dejaba solo... por eso no seguí adelante, no avancé cuando me llamaron, permanecí quieto con la sola idea de seguir viviendo... por ti...

. Shuichi... - musitó Yuki. Sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de desbordarse.

. Pero ahora ya no puedo seguir contigo... no me quedan fuerzas para seguir adelante. Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

Yuki abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el delgado cuerpo de Shuichi. No quería que se fuera... no podía dejarle marchar sabiendo que no podría volverlo a ver jamás... Su corazón se quebraba de dolor.

Cuanto tiempo permanecieron así abrazados, era algo que nunca supo, pero hubiera deseado tanto que aquellos minutos fueran eternos. No quería soltarle, porque sentía que en cuanto lo hiciera... lo perdería...

Shuichi colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuki y se apartó lentamente. Le miró a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos.

. Escúchame Yuki. Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Jamás he querido a nadie como te he querido a ti. Desde que nos conocimos, no ha habido día en el que no haya pensado en ti - Shuichi acarició su mejilla -, desde que me despertaba por la mañana, con tu rostro en mente, hasta que me dormía en tus brazos.

. Shuichi...

. Te quiero - continuó el cantante -. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y toda la fuerza de mi ser.

. Yo también te quiero Shuichi - dijo el escritor mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro.

. Lo sé - musitó Shuichi acariciando las doradas hebras de Yuki -. Por eso te pido una cosa. Solo una. Vive sin mí.

Yuki se apartó para poder mirarlo a la cara. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Pero antes de poder protestar, Shuichi habló.

. Tú mismo me los has dicho. La vida es muy larga y hay muchas cosas que hacer y ver. Por eso te pido que vivas. No te encierres en el dolor, no le cierres las puertas a la gente que te quiere. Vive sin mí.

. Shuichi yo...

. Yuki, prométemelo por favor - pidió Shuichi estrechando las manos de Yuki entre las suyas. Aquellas amatistas tan llenas de amor y suplica lo vencieron. No podía negarle nada...

. Te prometo que viviré - dijo al final con voz suave y lágrimas en los ojos. Shuichi acercó su rostro y le regaló un cálido, tierno y dulce beso. Su último beso.

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos. Sabían que esa era su despedida, que ya nunca más podrían repetir aquel momento, no solo porque fuera único, sino porque ya no tendrían otra oportunidad.

Al terminar, Shuichi recargó su frente en el hombro del rubio y suspiró intentando mantener la compostura. No podía mostrarse indeciso o débil ante Yuki porque si no, el rubio haría lo posible por hacerle desistir de su decisión.

Se giró para enfrentarse a los dos shinigamis y asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Tsuzuki se acercó y le dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas reconfortando en cierta medida al cantante.

El shinigami puso con cuidado el pergamino sobre el pecho de Shuichi y al momento, la luz en los ojos del pelirrosa se extinguió. El cuerpo de Shuichi se dejó caer por su propio peso hacia atrás, hasta los brazos de Yuki. Ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo.

El escritor inútilmente revisó su pulso, solo para comprobar que la vida del pelirrosa se había acabado. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras nuevas lágrimas caían sin poder ser contenidas.

Una mano cálida se posó sobre su cabeza y él levantó la vista. Ante él estaba el espíritu de Shuichi, con su dulce sonrisa de siempre y desprendiendo aquella brillante luz que siempre le había visto desprender cuando cantaba.

. Te quiero - musitó el espíritu.

. Te quiero - repitió el escritor con voz quebrada.

. Vámonos - dijo Hisoka, que había sido mudo espectador de aquella triste despedida.

Ambos shinigamis se colocaron a cada lado del espíritu y se desvanecieron en el mismo instante en el que la luz del sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día. Un nuevo día que nacía bañado por las lágrimas de dolor y tristeza de una pareja que ya no se volvería a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por estar contigo, todo lo daría.  
Por estar contigo, el mundo entero recorrería.  
Por estar contigo, al mismísimo infierno bajaría.  
Por estar contigo mi amor... jamás moriría...

FIN

Yse acavó... ooooohh... pero no es preocupeis que no es el final ¡Voy a subir una continuación! estará ambientada unos tres años después de este fic... y no digo más ya lo leereis .

Reviws:

SenKo-Kun: Si, te aconsejo que no me mates porque si no no podrás leer los otros fics que tengo en mente :P Como ves, en este ya no podrá haber más TsuzukiXHisoka tal vez en la segunda parte... XD

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Espero que este capi te aclare todas las dudas. y para saber que pasa con Yuki y compañía tendrás que esperar a ala segunda parte.

Xion: Gracias por tu entusiasmo espero que la segunda parte te guste tanto como esta.

Pretty Tana: Pues termina así, espero que te guste. Y en cuanto a Yuki... ya lo verás en la 2º parte.

nuri dark: no creo que siempre dijiste que era Shu-chan (no conseguí despistarte XD) y si Yuki se quedó solo, pero... Ya lo verás en la secuela n.n

Ayumi Warui: lo cierto es que no supe darle el grado de intriga que quería que tuviera, pero bue... ¡a la próxima no lo adivina ni Diox! ja jajaa y para que no lo eches de menos prometo una segunda parte.

luna-tejedora: Ojalá lo hayas leido y me mandes tu opinión. piensa que si hay una segunda parte será por algo XD

Matta ne!


End file.
